


Instant Messages

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh speaks to Stanley.





	1. IM - Calling DocStanlee

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**Instant Messages - Calling DocStanlee**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Stanley  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** Josh speaks to Stanley.  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** I've done these for years for many characters but this is my first WEST WING offering so I hope you enjoy the format. The nature of instant messaging is thoughts and comments off the top of the head often with little consideration toward all the technical right and wrongs of proper writing. These works remain lightly edited at best to keep the spirit of a quick-witted less that formulated conversation. At the very least they make for quick and easy reads 

Docstanlee: Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Stanley? What are you doing here? 

Docstanlee: You've been looking for me? Keep calling and calling my office? 

Josh4303 : Well, yeah, but I didn't expect you'd show up here. 

Josh4303 : I didn't think anyone knew to find me this way. 

Docstanlee: Of all the things you may be Josh, you are not half as mysterious as you'd like to think. 

Docstanlee: You had a question? Urgent need?! 

**Josh4303:** Well, yeah I've needed to talk to you awhile. 

Docstanlee: You do know you have a top notch therapist right in town. 

**Josh4303:** I know but in the end its YOU that I really want. 

Docstanlee: I've heard about this Florence Nightingale stuff for years but somehow I'd hoped it would a beautiful voluptuous woman instead of an overworked politician who couldn't live without me 

**Josh4303:** What can you expect? Surely you know your charm, wit, and masculine good looks cross all genderlines? 

Docstanlee: Ah there you go Josh, your sarcastic defenses are like a warm, comfy blanket to you aren't they? 

**Josh4303:** Fine you got me! I still need YOU. 

Docstanlee: Like I said you have help there so tell me, why me? 

**Josh4303:** It's PTSD related. 

Docstanlee: Are you okay Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Oh, so now you're listening? 

Docstanlee: Are you OKAY ?! 

**Josh4303:** I'm fine Stanley, REALLY! 

Josh4303 : But I have to tell you, you throw me when you flip from blowing me off to sincere concern in slit second. 

Docstanlee: You were tougher than most, it makes some people physically back away from me. 

**Josh4303:** I can see that. Bet you just eat it up too! 

Docstanlee: Now that we have reviewed and renewed our unique relationship what's you problem? 

Josh4303 : Here? 

**Josh4303:** Shouldn't we make an appointment? Get together? 

Docstanlee: I'm busy.. you're busy... Tell me what's up and we'll see where to go from there. 

**Josh4303:** Is it ethical to do it here? Private enough?? 

Docstanlee: Thank god you're 3/4 a country away from me! You can drive even me nuts and that says something. 

Docstanlee: The nutshell version. Don't reveal any state secrets. Give me enough to determine if there is any reason you and I really need to sit across a table from each other. 

**Josh4303:** Its about my asst. Donna. 

Docstanlee: You still having dreams about what happened to her. 

**Josh4303:** No, they stopped after a few weeks. 

Docstanlee: Don't lie to me Josh! I told you something like that could trigger a nasty spiral for you. 

**Josh4303:** Geez Stanley! I'm not lying to you. I really am fine! 

**Josh4303:** But I don't think Donna is. 

Docstanlee: You're telling me you think she may have PTSD? 

**Josh4303:** I'm no doctor, how the hell do I know! But I do know Donna as well as anyone and I know something is wrong. 

Docstanlee: Do you know if she has been getting counseling? 

**Josh4303:** She says so. If I think about it, I believe her. But she is not right and I'm worried. 

Docstanlee: Look at you Josh! Under it all is a caring and thoughtful guy who thinks of others. Who'd have thought :) 

Docstanlee: Are you asking me to see her? 

Josh4303 : Actually, no. I'm pretty sure that would piss her off and likely do little or no good. My question is a bit more personal. 

Docstanlee: As they say in the trade... I'm listening? 

**Josh4303:** I think she needs someone to talk to. Someone close to her, someone she trusts. 

Docstanlee: And does that describe you, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah? 

Docstanlee: Are you sure? If she needs someone you cant be there for her 1/2 way. 

**Josh4303:** YES! I'm sure. 

**Josh4303:** I want to be there for her but what I really need to know if she has PTSD is it wise to for me to be the one lending a shoulder. 

Docstanlee: Sure! the old someone who's walked in the shoes scenario is always a good thing. Of course there are concerns. 

**Josh4303:** Concerns? 

Docstanlee: Of course! Can I ask you a few questions? 

**Josh4303:** Okay 

Docstanlee: These are personal ones, Josh! 

**Josh4303:** Naturally If it will help Donna ask away. 

Docstanlee: Good, remember that last line there and answer me honestly. 

Docstanlee: Are you physically involved with Donna? 

**Josh4303:** Physically involved?! 

Docstanlee: Sex Josh! Are you having a sexual relationship with Donna? 

**Josh4303:** WHOA!!!! Personal is an understatement!!! I don't see what that has to do with it. 

Docstanlee: Answer the damn question Josh Is your relationship with your asst. sexual? 

**Josh4303:** Fine, no it is not. I don't have the time for relationships or sex for that matter. 

Docstanlee: Well, that's not good now is it. People need other people and in case you've forgotten sex is great for stress reduction. 

**Josh4303:** I CANNOT believe I am discussing my sex life with you! 

Docstanlee: Technically speaking it looks like we were discussing your lack of sex life but that's a topic we can leave for your local guy. 

Josh4303 : GREAT ! I'll get right on that. Can we move on? 

Docstanlee: Fine, are you emotionally involved with Donna? 

Josh4303 : Ahhh, this is much more comfortable territory 

Docstanlee: Don't count on that. And please answer the question. 

**Josh4303:** Yes, of course I am. She is my right-hand at work, a good friend, a trusted colleague and I wouldn't be able to do it without her. 

Docstanlee: A good and safe answer. Not what I wanted though. 

**Josh4303:** Josh, are you in love with Donna? 

**Josh4303:** No 

Docstanlee: Interesting, a quick concise answer with no humor or sarcasm. Not like you at all! 

Josh4303 : You asked for a straight answer and I gave you one. What the hell do you want from me Stanley? 

Docstanlee: You never give a straight answer Josh, why start now? 

Docstanlee: You're also rarely silent, are you still there? 

Josh4303 : Yes I'm here I'm just tiring of all this not the issue questioning. Can't you give me an answer? 

Docstanlee: Even if you've overlooked the fact, although I don't think you have, that you are a man and Donna's a woman you must see that your relationship is a factor in your ability to be there for her. 

**Josh4303:** Okay I'll buy that but you are making too much out of it and that kinda puts me on the defensive. 

Docstanlee: Kinda? Please... I was there for you Josh and you came to me when she was hurt. I've listened and I've heard what you didn't even know you were saying. I doubt I'm making too much... I think you make too little of it. 

**Josh4303:** Fine I am a fool... Are we nearly done here? 

Docstanlee: God you are predictable, yes we are nearly done. I'll even leave you alone a bit. 

Docstanlee: Is Donna in love with you? 

**Josh4303:** How the hell is that leaving me alone??? 

Docstanlee: I'm not asking you to examine your own feelings? You must consider that a break at this point? 

**Josh4303:** No, I don't see that as a break and no she's not. 

Josh4303 : I don't think so 

Josh4303 : I guess I don't really know. 

**Josh4303:** This sucks Stanley!!! I came to you for help! All I needed was you to tell me if it was okay for me to try and help Donna. I wanted to be there for her and after our little chat here I don't know if I can even look her in the eye now. 

Docstanlee: Sorry Josh 

Josh4303 : You didn't help me one bit. 

Docstanlee: I did Josh, but as usual you cant see it yet. 

Josh4303 : HOW?! I came to you wanting to help her and now I have no clue what I feel or what the hell she may feel. How can I be there if 

Docstanlee: If what Josh? 

Docstanlee: If what? 

**Josh4303:** It wasn't about the PTSD was it ? 

Docstanlee: No, it wasn't Josh. Its a valid question, and no I don't see your past as an issue in helping Donna. But that's not really the problem or what you really needed to talk about. 

Docstanlee: I'm gonna zip back here and show you a crucial point in this conversation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Josh4303:** I think she needs someone to talk to. Someone close to her, someone she trusts. 

Docstanlee: And does that describe you, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah? 

Docstanlee: Are you sure? If she needs someone you cant be there for her 1/2 way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Docstanlee: The trauma you experienced isn't the obstacle is it Josh? 

**Josh4303:** No 

Docstanlee: There you go again. One word answer? No clever comeback? Its very telling. 

**Josh4303:** I get it Stanley. 

Docstanlee: You have the answers you wanted then? 

Josh4303 : NO! I got a whole lot more questions didn't I. 

Docstanlee: You did! 

**Josh4303:** I gotta sort through those now. 

Docstanlee: Yes, you do. And then you know what happens? 

**Josh4303:** I'll need more therapy and a straight-jacket? 

Docstanlee: No, then you can answer your own question. 

**Josh4303:** This is why I hate therapy. 

Docstanlee: You remember asking me if talking like this was ethical. 

Josh4303 : Let me guess, you screw with my head on line and then tell me it was unethical to do it? 

Docstanlee: No, I'm telling you it's completely ethical because it wasn't therapy 

Docstanlee: You just needed a friend. 

**Josh4303:** Clever dodge :) So tell me as a ,friend, you really like voluptuous women huh? 

Docstanlee: Yes, Big breasts and full curvy hip brunettes do it for me everytime. Why? 

**Josh4303:** I don't know I guess I'm just more or a long, tall, leggy, smaller busted, blonde kinda guy and I was intrigued on how the other half lives. 

Docstanlee: Josh! 

**Josh4303:** What!! I offended you ?? I thought we guy * friendly* bonding here! 

Docstanlee: You Just described Donna, Josh!! Listen to yourself for god-sake. 

Docstanlee: I'm begging you, get some real therapy. 

Docstanlee: Bye Josh! 

**Josh4303:** Bye yourself. 


	2. IM - The Devil Knows Best?

   


 

**Instant Messages - The Devil Knows Best?**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Donna, Sam  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Donna and Sam  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the second in the Instant messages WW series. Now that they've separated our would be lovers I'm sure there will be many more to come. All of a sudden seems like a good forum for them to communicate and yet NOT communicate as usual. 

**DukeDevilss:** Donna? 

**DMWH1931:** Hey! {{{{{ SAM! }}}} 

**DMWH1931:** Its so good to see you 

**DMWH1931:** Well, not really see you... 

**DukeDevilss:** I knew what you meant Donna. I'm sorry it took me so long to catch up with you How are you feeling? 

**DMWH1931:** Pretty good, almost back to normal. 

**DukeDevilss:** Well, as normal as you ever were you mean? 

**DMWH1931:** HA! Yeah, nearly there. BTW thanks for the flowers. It meant a lot to know that people cared so far away. 

**DukeDevilss:** Well, yeah! You scared the hell out of everyone! 

**DMWH1931:** I know, sorry :( 

**DukeDevilss:** God! No! Don't be sorry. I'm just so glad to hear you're okay. 

**DukeDevilss:** It makes people think you know. You and Josh remind me life is short. A little perspective on things if you know what I mean. 

**DMWH1931:** So, you're telling me you need someone close to you to have a near death experience every couple years or so to keep you on your toes, Sam? 

**DukeDevilss:** Yeah? 

**DukeDevilss:** Well, no! 

**DukeDevilss:** I didn't mean that the way it sounds. 

**DukeDevilss:** You know, Donna, I don't think I'm getting my point across. 

**DMWH1931:** No you really aren't And its funny, considering who you are and what you do, just how often that seems to happen to you. :o) 

**DMWH1931:** I'll help you out. What was your point Sam? 

**DukeDevilss:** You know at this point I cant recall but I'm pretty sure somewhere down the line it had something to do with my being a sad, lonely, and pathetic guy so maybe I should just move on! 

**DukeDevilss:** So tell me, how are you and Josh? 

**DMWH1931:** Well we've already discussed how I am and you know as well as anyone that Josh is Josh! 

**DukeDevilss:** Meaning?? Come on Donna? 

**DMWH1931:** I don't know what your fishing for Sam? He's fine? 

**DMWH1931:** Well ... actually he's being courted to run campaigns for both Hoynes and Russell and doesn't seem thrilled with either as a prospect. Is that what you were looking for? 

**DukeDevilss:** He knew that was coming! He'll find his guy!! 

**DukeDevilss:** But that wasn't what I was talking about either? 

**DMWH1931:** Okay Sam, what exactly are you talking about???? 

**DukeDevilss:** You and Josh, Donna? How is it going? 

**DMWH1931:** Its okay. 

**DukeDevilss:** Aww come on you've got to me a little more than that! 

**DukeDevilss:** I sent you beautiful! expensive! flowers halfway round the world I must rate a bit better than a two word answer? 

**DMWH1931:** I thank you for the flowers, again! But you know I'm not sure why this matters to you so much? If you must know, things are very different. 

**DukeDevilss:** Well, I would imagine they would be. Different in a good way though! 

**DMWH1931:** If you call barely speaking and being generally uncomfortable being around each other half the time good? Then sure different in * good* way. 

**DukeDevilss:** NO 

**DMWH1931:** No meaning that's not a good thing Sam? 

**DukeDevilss:** Right, not a good thing! And may I add NOOOOOO!!!!! 

**DMWH1931:** Maybe we should talk about something else? 

**DukeDevilss:** Tell me you guys are NOT still doing this? 

**DMWH1931:** What Sam? Doing What? You know as well as anyone Josh and I get like this. Its not a big deal things change. 

**DukeDevilss:** No, it is a big deal! Honestly I'm shocked. 

**DMWH1931:** It is what is. What did you expect Sam? 

**DukeDevilss:** Perspective! 

**DukeDevilss:** Something neither of you have, but I do! And you know what? I'm gonna be honest. I'm gonna be straight with you and you are going to listen 

**DukeDevilss:** Well, not really listen? 

**DukeDevilss:** You're gonna read what I have to say! 

**DMWH1931:** I knew what you meant Sam. 

**DukeDevilss:** You want to know a what I expected? I expected that you and Josh were together! I expected you'd stopped all this will they wont they crap! I expected that you'd both found out that you have something in each other that I envy!!! 

**DMWH1931:** sorry, looks like your expectations were off! 

**DukeDevilss:** DAMN him!!! 

**DMWH1931:** Sam, lets not do this. Not now please? 

**DukeDevilss:** He's an idiot! 

**DMWH1931:** He doesn't listen ... you don't listen... I guess at the very least you're both consistent 

**DukeDevilss:** Josh's is a bigger idiot than I could ever have imagined. An idiot of staggering proportions. 

**DMWH1931:** Sam, I'll put this as nice as I possibly can. You really don't know what your talking about! 

**DukeDevilss:** Your wrong Donna. I DO know what I'm talking about. And HE knows I know it. 

**DukeDevilss:** I'm sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you. I'll find Josh under whatever rock he's hiding beneath and place my frustration firmly where it belongs. 

**DMWH1931:** Sam don't do that. PLEASE! 

**DMWH1931:** Whatever you think it is or isn't its still not your place to get into it. 

**DukeDevilss:** No, it is my place because HE made it that way. 

**DukeDevilss:** He called me Donna! He called me after. He talked to me a lot after your accident. He was terrified you were gonna die! He said he didn't know what he'd do if you did. 

**DukeDevilss:** He said a lot of things to me!! 

**DMWH1931:** Things I'm sure he didn't want you to tell me. 

**DukeDevilss:** No, of course not. He wouldn't need me to say them because he was gonna tell it to you himself! IDIOT!!! 

**DMWH1931:** Let it go Sam! 

**DukeDevilss:** Maybe you don't want to hear it? 

**DMWH1931:** Sam just STOP! 

**DukeDevilss:** Do you, Donna? 

**DMWH1931:** Leave it alone. 

**DukeDevilss:** Why wont you answer me? 

**DMWH1931:** I don't know what you want me to say? 

**DukeDevilss:** The truth? Why is that so hard for both of you? 

**DMWH1931:** Truth? FINE! I was terrified too Sam. I was afraid I was going to die but that didn't scare me as much as the thought of never seeing him again. I don't know if I'd be here now if he hadn't been there. 

**DukeDevilss:** I can see that and you know maybe he saw it too? 

**DMWH1931:** I don't know? Maybe? But you don't understand! All I really do know is that as much as those things scared me having Josh know how much I need him scares me more. 

**DMWH1931:** To be honest I'm not sure how I'll go about living my life without Josh. But you see whatever I may have wanted, if it didn't work, I'd be running the risk of losing what we had and that means too much to take that chance. 

**DukeDevilss:** You know, Donna, how I said I wasn't going to tell you what he said. 

**DMWH1931:** And that is still a very good idea Sam! 

**DukeDevilss:** I don't have to tell you. He said basically all the things you just said expect he said he WAS going to take the chance. 

**DukeDevilss:** Oh yeah and did I mention he is a coward and an IDIOT!! 

**DukeDevilss:** What can I say, Donna, if there isn't hope for you two I may as well turn on the gas, stick my head in the oven, and just give up. 

**DMWH1931:** Not an altogether bad idea right now, Sam :) Might also be a good idea to keep your mouth shut. 

**DukeDevilss:** I'm not making any promises. 

**DukeDevilss:** For right now I think I'll just go hunt down the idiot. 

**DMWH1931:** Leave him alone about this!! 

**DukeDevilss:** I'm glad your better and I hope to come out and see you soon. 

**DMWH1931:** I mean it Sam don't go into this with him. Not now! 

**DukeDevilss:** I need to come see all of you! I miss you guys. 

**DMWH1931:** You're not going to leave him alone are you? 

**DukeDevilss:** Or you could come see me on campaign trail! 

**DMWH1931:** SAM!!!! 

**DukeDevilss:** No! I'm not gonna leave him alone. 

**DukeDevilss:** Sorry, but you have to remember I'm the one with perspective. :) 

**DukeDevilss:** Hey donna, I get the rest of it but what's the 1931 for? 

**DMWH1931:** Oh, its my street address what I was kid. Genderless screenname keeps the strange men away you know! 

**DukeDevilss:** Didn't work in my case :) 

**DMWH1931:** Since you brought it up what's the 4303 on Josh's mean? He claims it adds up to a perfect 10 :oP~~~ 

**DukeDevilss:** We both know he's not that clever or vain. Knowing him I'm betting at the time there were 4302 other Josh's that came before him? 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah I bet you're right...you know him pretty well! 

**DukeDevilss:** Yeah! I sure do 

**DukeDevilss:** Tell Josh *Hey* for me okay Bye Donna :) 

**DMWH1931:** Good to know someone knows him . I'll do what I can... BYE {{{{{{{{Sam}}}}}}}} 


	3. IM - She Left Me, Sam

   


 

**Instant Messages - She Left Me, Sam**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Sam  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Josh and Sam  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the third in the Instant messages WW series. 

**DukeDevilss:** You're an Ass! You know that, right? 

**Josh4303:** Generally, or is this a specific case?

**DukeDevilss:** All the way around! 

**Josh4303:** Think a hello might be in order before outlining my shortcomings Sam? 

**DukeDevilss:** Fair enough... Hello Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Hey Sam good to see you. How are you?

**DukeDevilss:** Good. Well, I was good until I was reminded that you're an ass!

**Josh4303:** Okay! Forget the pleasantries lets get into this right now. 

**Josh4303:** I have no idea what you've heard but I told Russell NO! 

**DukeDevilss:** Not Russell! Donna!

**Josh4303:** AH! on second thought lets not get into it. Russell... Hoynes...anything! 

**DukeDevilss:** What the hell happened with Donna??? 

**Josh4303:** Did you miss the part where I said I didn't want to go into that? 

**DukeDevilss:** NO! I got that. I just don't care

**Josh4303:** Nothing happened. 

**DukeDevilss:** That's not what I got from her. 

**Josh4303:** You talked to Donna? 

**DukeDevilss:** Yes 

**Josh4303:** When? Where? 

**DukeDevilss:** On line a couple nights ago. 

**DukeDevilss:** Hey, while you're at it you want to go for the what and how just to round things out Josh. 

**Josh4303:** FINE! Yeah I do! What did she say, Sam? 

**Josh4303:** More importantly what the HELL did you say? 

**DukeDevilss:** Not much. 

**Josh4303:** I'm not playing Sam what did you say!! 

**DukeDevilss:** Nothing!! I wanted to say hi and see how she was feeling. Asked her how you were and how things were going. 

**Josh4303:** And she said? 

**DukeDevilss:** Very little but it didn't take much to figure out you'd said nothing to her and things were same.

**DukeDevilss:** Actually, I get the impression things are less than same. Maybe even taken a bad turn?

**Josh4303:** Yeah, well, that would be an understatement

**Josh4303:** Are you sure you didn't say anything, Sam! Don't bullshit me this is important.

**DukeDevilss:** What happened? 

**Josh4303:** Nothing.

**DukeDevilss:** You forget I know you pretty well, Josh. You're tense as hell and I know somethings wrong. What happened with Donna? 

**Josh4303:** She left me. 

**DukeDevilss:** Left you? Don't you have to be together for that? 

**Josh4303:** ME ... the job!! everything 

**Josh4303:** She walked out Sam! No warning! 

**Josh4303:** And NO apparently we she didn't need together or anything else for her to just up and walk out on me.

**DukeDevilss:** Did you piss her off? 

**Josh4303:** Leo asked me the same question?? 

**DukeDevilss:** Well, did you? 

**Josh4303:** I don't know? She didn't talk to me. 

**DukeDevilss:** She didn't? I find that hard to believe! 

**Josh4303:** NO! She did not talk to me! 

**Josh4303:** Well, she didn't ever really talk to me!! 

**DukeDevilss:** OH Man! She tried to talk to you didn't she? 

**Josh4303:** Maybe 

**DukeDevilss:** JOSH!! 

**DukeDevilss:** She tried to talk to you and you blew her off? 

**Josh4303:** Not exactly. 

**DukeDevilss:** You did didn't you!!! 

**Josh4303:** maybe? 

**DukeDevilss:** JOSH!!!

**Josh4303:** Fine! she said she needed to talk to me a couple times and I kinda blew it off. 

**DukeDevilss:** Wanted or needed. 

**Josh4303:** What?! 

**DukeDevilss:** Did she say she wanted to talk or needed to talk? 

**Josh4303:** What the hell does it matter Sam! 

**DukeDevilss:** Sad, you have no understanding of words! 

**Josh4303:** Yeah well that's a given 

**DukeDevilss:** What was it, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Not sure? 

**Josh4303:** Wanted? I think it was wanted?? Maybe??

**DukeDevilss:** JOSH!! 

**Josh4303:** FINE! It was needed I knew it and I blew it off anyway. 

**Josh4303:** She told me she needed to talk to me. 

**Josh4303:** And yeah I do know words and I knew needed meant important and urgent but I blew it off just the same. 

**DukeDevilss:** Feel better getting that off your chest? 

**Josh4303:** HELL NO!! I'm jut sick to death of you picking at me. It occurred to me confession might get you off my back a lot faster.

**DukeDevilss:** You want to keep going, Josh?

**DukeDevilss:** We can do this the hard way or the easy...

**Josh4303:** Any chance at all you'll just leave me the hell alone and go away all on your own Sam? 

**DukeDevilss:** Unlikely!

**Josh4303:** YEAH ! Figured that. It was needed to talk, and saying she tried couple times is a bit of an understatement. 

**DukeDevilss:** It was weeks wasn't it Josh?

**DukeDevilss:** Times in double digits??

**Josh4303:** NO! I think I kept it to the single digits. Well, pretty high single digits, I guess.

**Josh4303:** I screwed up.

**DukeDevilss:** Ya think?

**DukeDevilss:** Why didn't you talk to her Josh?

**Josh4303:** I don't know 

**DukeDevilss:** You don't know? 

**Josh4303:** Jesus Sam!! Let it go. I screwed things up. 

**DukeDevilss:** YEAH!!!

**DukeDevilss:** Judging from your tone you haven't tried going after her?

**Josh4303:** No, not yet 

**DukeDevilss:** Not yet? What are you waiting for? 

**Josh4303:** I'm not sure what, or when, or 

**DukeDevilss:** You still don't know what to say do you?

**Josh4303:** Brilliant deduction! No, I don't! If I did and I had we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we. 

**DukeDevilss:** Its not that hard you know. 

**Josh4303:** Easy for you to say. Since when do you know anything about women, Sam?

**DukeDevilss:** Me know women? God No! I'm as old as you Josh and I've got no woman and no clue on women? 

**Josh4303:** You're a better looking and far more charming guy than I am, Sam. WOW! you really are a sad man!

**DukeDevilss:** HA! Very funny! 

**DukeDevilss:** You know this drives me nuts Josh! You've got someone like Donna and you're blowing it.

**Josh4303:** As if you know so much! What should I have said??? You do know you have no better a handle on this stuff than I do!!!

**DukeDevilss:** You're right, Josh, I don't know much about women, but I do know if you tell a woman you're in love with her you don't need to know a lot more. 

**Josh4303:** Yeah right!!!

**DukeDevilss:** Either she feels the same or she doesn't but anyway you look at it once you do that its gonna flow however it will and you're just along for the ride.

**Josh4303:** Great advice Sam! Just swoop in with no plan, drop a huge bomb, and deal with the outcome after the fact.

**Josh4303:** I need a plan! I need contingency plans!! I need an escape route if it fails! 

**DukeDevilss:** Its not a war, Josh!

**Josh4303:** Maybe from your perspective its not but you're not on the front lines here, I am.

**DukeDevilss:** Okay! You want it all reasoned out? Fine! Why don't you project an outcome if you do nothing? What happens then Josh!

**Josh4303:** You know I hate you! Right?

**DukeDevilss:** Yeah and you know you're an ass? 

**DukeDevilss:** Go over there and talk to her right now! 

**Josh4303:** I cant. 

**DukeDevilss:** I know its risky but you know you have to do it. Screw the plans and just go tell her! 

**Josh4303:** I CAN'T 

**DukeDevilss:** Sure you can. Its nothing to be afraid of! 

**Josh4303:** I'm not afraid! 

**DukeDevilss:** Right, of course you're not! So go do it then. 

**Josh4303:** Who the hell am I'm kidding!! I'm afraid all right but I can't go over there Sam because I'm in Houston right now.

**DukeDevilss:** What the hell are you doing in Houston?

**Josh4303:** Honestly? Probably screwing my career.

**DukeDevilss:** Well then your professional life will match your personal won't it :)

**Josh4303:** Excellent point, Sam. If I'm gonna go down may as well go down in flames!

**DukeDevilss:** Seriously what's up ?

**Josh4303:** Later! I'll tell you all about it later.

**Josh4303:** I gotta run Sam. 

**Josh4303:** Got a meeting and then a flight. 

**DukeDevilss:** And then Donna?

**Josh4303:** One screw up at time, Sam. One at a time!! 

**Josh4303:** See ya... 

**DukeDevilss:** Yeah soon I hope! 


	4. IM - Full Speed Ahead

   


 

**Instant Messages - Full Speed Ahead**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Josh's thoughts.  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** No Im's but this is a part of the "Instant Messages" series. I needed this bit to bring Josh and Donna together in IM. Couldn't get them into it without something like this and heaven knows we cant count on the show for this stuff. 

From Houston and Santos straight to Donna. I'm not a 100% sure of anything right now but I'm on the move just the same. Uncertainty is not a comfortable place for me. Right now I'm uncertain, and insecure on a half dozen fronts. 

Sure, it scares the hell out of the sensible comfort-seeking part of my nature but I've been complacent in life too long now. Part of me would rather set aside telling Donna for much later but I know its one of the biggest fish I have to fry and can't wait. 

I need to move on it, now! For me, following through on this risk make's all others that come after possible. I'm not a fan of self awareness, but even I can see the endless political and professional chances I'm willing to take are a cakewalk compared to taking any real chances in my personal life? 

Standing on the steps of Donna's building a little voice in my head utters the nasty truth . . . 

* You have to do this! You have NO personal life to risk! * 

Hey, I'm a man! I can do this right? There you have it! When I really look at it that is exactly what makes this so damn tough. 

Be a man, Josh, not just a guy or some kind of fumbling boy. Sure, there have been other women I've claimed to have loved. 

I've been a witty, clever, and charming guy who told a woman I loved her. 

You betch your ass I have done this before. . . 

I've said it a time or two. It is possible. . . I said it only because they'd said it first? 

Maybe someone made me feel good about myself, and that must be love? 

No, I've said it all right but never once because I actually believed I was a man in love. Look at me now and how I've behaved where women were concerned in the past and it easy for anyone to see there is a difference. 

A huge difference! 

I've given this a lot of thought. 

I know I'm in deep when I start thinking of how I want to be with her through everything. I've started wanting her near always and I'm feeling the need to share all the things that, attractive or not, make me who I am. 

This is new territory I'm not remotely comfortable with. Geez, I should be there by now? Too much thought not enough action, that's me. All this pondering only gets me up the front steps? Seems like taking a good look at myself should have at least carried me to her door! Still on the outside but steadily moving forward I figure the security intercom might offer an easy and unexpected out? 

If she's not there I am off the hook! "Buzz. . . . . Buzz. . . " 

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Yes! 

There you go! I pushed the damn thing, no response. 

Looks like I'm free to make a quick getaway with a clear conscience. The intercom crackles and then. . . 

"Yes, who is it?" So much for the getaway! 

"Donna, it's Josh"

She could ignore me or she may tell me to go to hell? 

All the options are open to her and I'll have to take whatever she serves up. ** Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *** 

Damn! I was so hoping for a verbal response to gauge how this may go from the tone of her voice at the mere mention of my name. Nothing! Not a single word. No help at all! 

The buzz allows me in but offers no assurances. My feet keep moving even though I start to think I may back out. 

Each step along the way I'm hatching a series of poorly thought out plans of escape * just in case*. 

Fortunately each plan is overruled or shot down until I realize I'm determined to do what I came to do. Self absorbed, as usual, I'm oblivious to reaching her door, finding it open, and Donna standing right in front of me. "Josh, what are you doing here? " 

Its an excellent question and I'd of had a quick reply if she didn't look so beautiful standing there. It feels like I haven't seen her face in years. 

At first I can't explain it but then I understand, its not how she looks its how I feel seeing her face knowing what I've come to say. Suddenly unable to speak I gesture my way through her door. 

I'm so ready to say it now that the words just might fall from my mouth if I dare open it too soon. Even in silence she hears me like only she can and grants entrance into what in a few minutes will be either a blissful heaven or a hell of humiliation. 

"I'm sorry, come on in." I close the door but remain near in case a speedy exit should become the order of the day. What is she thinking right now? 

Can I read Donna the way she does me? 

I might get an idea if I take a good long look? 

Lets see, she's standing staring at me, hand on her hips. 

I have no clue what it means other than she's adorable when she is this determined. 

"I can't come back to work for you Josh!" I could stop her with what I've come to say. 

It will shut her up instantly. But I opt to let her ramble a while. 

I'm not going to be seeing her everyday and I know I'll miss rambling Donna the most. 

"I tried to talk to you! I did and you know it Josh !"

The occasional nod or raised eyebrow keeps her going. "It's not personal. I got a new job." 

Personal? Did she say personal? We don't go *there* now do we? Pivotal word! Seems as good a time as any to make my move. 

"Not personal Donna?" I hesitate, wondering to myself if under the gun I'll lose my nerve? 

Will I? Maybe I should? Hell no! I'm not backing out. 

I'm sure there has got to be a way to be smooth about this but then again that just wouldn't be me now would it. Screw smooth! Full speed ahead . . . "Give me your hands Donna" 

She's looking at me like I'm going to rap her knuckles with a ruler. 

But we have this trust thing going, even now, so she puts her faith in me and her hands in mine. I should say something right away but I stop to savor the feel of her hands. 

Warm and gentle like she always is where I'm concerned. 

Just a touch starts a fire in my stomach. It spreads upward and ends in a pleasurable pressure weighting down my chest. I've never felt this before. Its amazing! This is the stuff that separates the men from the boys. 

When touching a woman's hand can make your heart race like mine is right now all fear and doubt has to go right out the window. "Josh ?"

I squeeze her hands softly in mine. I want her to feel the same warmth and security her touch gives me. 

I want Donna to be happy. 

I want to think I can be the one to make her happy. As I speak, I pay attention to the feel of her skin against the tips of my fingers. Maybe I do it for added strength? 

Or more likely its because after I say this it may be over and I need to steal one last touch. "I'm in love with you" What I thought would be a paralyzing dose of self doubt in the moment is overrun by a need to see her reaction. 

I love how emotions play in Donna's eyes. 

A second ago she was looking slightly agitated at my odd behavior and now her eyes have gone wide and fixed. 

I find can't read them at all distracted by the trivial pastime of wondering how long she can stay like that without blinking 

We're standing frozen and if something doesn't happen we may just stay this way for good. It feels so good to hear the words come from my own mouth I say it again. "I said I am in love with you, Donna"I should be focusing on her but a self-absorbed leopard doesn't change its spots overnight and I bask a bit on how good I feel right now. 

All that time frustrated from holding it in and with one sentence I'm free. Damn! It feels good and liberating as hell. While it may be liberating for me, from the look on her face its all just plain old confusing to her. 

Maybe she'd decided she knew me so well that even if I was in love with her I'd never just blurt it out. 

Its a fair assumption, until a week or so ago I'd have said it was right on the money. Standing silent just a minute or two feels like an eternity. Then it hits me, she's yet to say a single word. Able to read the writing on the wall with the best of them I start planning a hasty retreat. Was this a mistake? 

I'm thinking maybe I should leave but I know can be impulsive on occasion and I'd hate to misjudge this and cut and run before its warranted. Take a good long look at her Josh! Yes, there does seem to be a few positive elements going on here. 

She hasn't moved away from me and I can feel her holding onto my hands every bit as much as I am hers. No! There is hope. 

Don't even think about leaving until she says something. "I'm not coming back Josh, no matter what you try!"

Whoa! Does she actually think I'd try something like this to get her back to my office? 

No, she knows better! She's only fishing for a way to erase what she knows I said and meant. "I know you're not coming back. I don't want you back either, Donna" 

"You're just saying this because I left Josh. " 

The more she protests the more I think, and sure as all hell hope, maybe she's hiding the fact that she loves me too. "All of sudden you. . . " 

Finally she stops, tiring of reinforcing the walls, sighs in defeat lowering her head eyes steady on our joined hands. I offer the first reassurance I've given her since I told her I loved her running my thumbs over the back of her hands. 

I hope at least she feels the truth in my touch if she can't hear it in my voice. 

"Not suddenly, Donna. Not just because you left. 

No, I've been in love with you a long time now" She looks up and into my eyes for the first time and I feel a smile, the kind that makes my goofy dimples ridiculously prominent, spreads across my face. 

"A long long time!" Looking into her eyes I feel on top of the world. 

I have no idea if she feels the same and oddly it doesn't seem to matter right now. What comes next? 

The thought occurs to me at the same instant I see it in her eyes. 

I suppose I could proclaim my love, walk out, and take the chance of never seeing her again? Its not out of the question and likely something I might have done in the past. 

But any idiot, including me, would see that scenario as unthinkable as it omits the possibility of ever holding Donna or kissing her. I might be acting brave at the moment but I'm not so much as a rule so its clear an opportunity will need to present itself soon for me to go the distance.

We are standing very close to one another. . . 

She is clearly more than a little stunned. . . 

Seems like an opportunity I'd be a fool to waste? 

Being the quick-witted man that I am I seize the moment pulling her into my arms and bring her lips to mine. Holding her body against mine and kissing her is something 

I've given plenty of though. On the whole I tend to be a man who's fantasies far surpass his realities but as it turns out this is far far better than I'd hoped for. One gentle fairly chased kiss with Donna wrapped in my arms and everything else fades away. 

There is no doubt! This is what it is all about! This is what it really feels like to be in love! Make no mistake I am a man in love. 


	5. IM - Talk To Me

   


 

**Instant Messages - Talk To Me**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna.  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the fifth in the Instant messages WW series. 

**DMWH1931:** Were you drunk? 

**Josh4303:** Hi Donna, how are you tonight? Me? I'm great thanks for asking. 

**Josh4303:** Nothing? 

**Josh4303:** Fine! Forget it. NO! I was not drunk. I came straight from from the airport and you know that. 

**DMWH1931:** You could have been drinking on the flight. 

**Josh4303:** There you are! Thought you'd left? Figured you must have, you wouldn't give me the silent treatment would you? 

**Josh4303:** Donna?! 

**Josh4303:** Okay! I wasn't drunk! Hadn't had a drop to drink. Stone cold sober! That what you wanted? 

**Josh4303:** You should know I wasn't! 

**DMWH1931:** How would I know that? 

**Josh4303:** You know! 

**DMWH1931:** Actually I don't and it seems to me like you might have been. 

**Josh4303:** You really want to do this the hard way? 

**Josh4303:** I don't think you want to? 

**Josh4303:** Donna? 

**Josh4303:** Okay, fine, have it your way. Did I smell like alcohol? 

**DMWH1931:** No 

**Josh4303:** More the point, did I taste of alcohol? 

**Josh4303:** Well, did I? 

**Josh4303:** If I'd been drunk or drinking AT ALL, which by the way is a cheesy way to explain away what happened, you would have known for damn sure when I kissed you! 

**Josh4303:** Nothing to say to that ? 

**Josh4303:** HELLO ! 

**Josh4303:** I'd like to point out right now that if this conversation has taken a turn for the uncomfortable, YOU started it. 

**Josh4303:** If you're looking for the right words this might be a good time to admit you were wrong. I wasn't drunk was I. 

**DMWH1931:** No 

**DMWH1931:** I know you weren't. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm sorry. 

**DMWH1931:** This is not how I want to behave but I'm confused. 

**Josh4303:** Thank you! 

**DMWH1931:** Thank you? 

**Josh4303:** For being honest with me. Whatever this is or becomes I want us to be honest with each other. You could try talking to me? 

**DMWH1931:** Talking to you used to be easy. How did it get to be so hard? 

**Josh4303:** I don't know? 

**Josh4303:** That's not true, I do know and you know too. 

**Josh4303:** What I said last night wasn't news to you was it? You knew it in Germany? I did, and how could you know me like you do and not have seen it then. Took all of about 5 minutes for your regional stud muffin to figure it out. 

**Josh4303:** Doctors, nurses, even your mom saw it but we refused to. 

**DMWH1931:** Why is that? 

**Josh4303:** I'm sure there about a million underlying issues likely warranting a reasonable dose of therapy for either one of us but for my part most is centered around fear. 

**DMWH1931:** Fear? 

**Josh4303:** Listen are you sure you want to hear this? 

**Josh4303:** I don't want to do anything to confuse things further or make you more uncomfortable. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm sure. Honestly talking to each other? I want that too Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Listen Donna, I lived half a lifetime never feeling the way I do now. I didn't know it was possible to feel the way you make me feel. 

**DMWH1931:** A lot happened in Germany, Josh. I know how hard it was on you but don't you think maybe all of this isn't what you think and might be a gut reaction to what you went through over there? 

**Josh4303:** Seems reasonable but its not the case. I'd had an inkling of what you meant to me for a long time and that little bit was so powerful it made me behave differently where you were concerned. 

**Josh4303:** You know its true. Things hadn't been right between us for a long time had they? 

**DMWH1931:** No I guess not. 

**Josh4303:** I just couldn't get a handle on what I was feeling so I started distancing myself from you so I wouldn't have try. 

**Josh4303:** It was wrong and I'm sorry. But honestly I had no other idea what to do. 

**Josh4303:** I'm no good at this stuff and you know it. Men are problem solvers by nature and I'm worst than most. We break down everything neatly and rationalize a solution. I was uncomfortable with how you made me feel. I didn't want to need you as much as I knew I did. 

**DMWH1931:** So you kept me at arms length. Problem solved? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, I guess that would have been my reasoning. 

**Josh4303:** Naturally it didn't work. I made myself feel worse and made you doubt your worth to me. 

**DMWH1931:** I didn't doubt you. 

**Josh4303:** Sure you did, and you had every right too. I couldn't handle what I felt for you on a personal level so I started pushing you away at work. I knew how much it meant to you and I did it anyway. If that's not the worst kind of fear, what is? 

**DMWH1931:** We both pushed each other away. 

**Josh4303:** Maybe that's true but I was the one who got the ball rolling. Brilliant solution huh? Its amazing I've accomplished anything in my life 

**DMWH1931:** Then Gaza? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, I figured I'd screw up any hope of anything outside work so I set my sights on proving to you just how valuable you were to me there. In hindsight its all one wrong turn after another! 

**Josh4303:** If I'd said what I said last night years ago I'd have saved both of us a lot of pain and confusion. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm still confused! And that would have been the case at any point through the years. 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, I know you're right. Obviously that wouldn't have worked either At the very least I'm consistently wrong. 

**DMWH1931:** How did you do it? 

**Josh4303:** Do what? 

**DMWH1931:** You seem so certain now, how did you get past the confusion? 

**Josh4303:** Easier than I thought. 

**DMWH1931:** How? 

**Josh4303:** When you were hurt Donna I felt pain more intense than I'd ever felt in my life. I'd had my share before but the thought of losing you hit me so hard that if someone told me it could physically kill me I'd have believed it. 

**Josh4303:** It was almost more than I could stand and I don't ever want to feel like that again. Its easy not to be confused because I know I never want to take that chance again. 

**DMWH1931:** Josh 

**Josh4303:** yeah 

**DMWH1931:** I never told you how I much I wanted you then. When I woke up in the hospital the first time I was scared, in a lot of pain, but I also needed to see you. 

**Josh4303:** I hope you know nothing would have kept me from you. Even if I'd known I'd be throwing away my entire career the day I walked out to get on a plane to you I'd have done it anyway, Donna. 

**DMWH1931:** Thank you 

**DMWH1931:** I don't think there is any way I can ever begin to tell you how much I wanted you then. 

**Josh4303:** You don't have to try, I know. 

**DMWH1931:** Josh, I need to try. As much as my body hurt, knowing how badly I wanted you and thinking there was no way for you to get to me, hurt even more. 

**Josh4303:** There wasn't anything I wouldn't have done for you at that moment. At least we were on the same page when it really counted 

**DMWH1931:** Then we came back here and it was gone. 

**Josh4303:** I blew it all right! 

**DMWH1931:** That's * we* not * I*. I take some of the blame. 

**DMWH1931:** I don't think we did. 

**Josh4303:** What? 

**DMWH1931:** Maybe we didn't blow it? 

**DMWH1931:** We're here now aren't we? That's gotta count for something. 

**Josh4303:** Excellent point! Yes, we are. 

**DMWH1931:** We're talking to each other. I mean really talking about things I imagined we'd never say. 

**Josh4303:** True! Keep going I'm with you... 

**DMWH1931:** You showed up at my door last night and you told me you loved me. 

**Josh4303:** And may I add I was NOT drunk at the time 

**DMWH1931:** I knew you weren't. 

**DMWH1931:** It felt good to hear it, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Really? 

**DMWH1931:** It did. Then you held me in your arms and kissed me. 

**Josh4303:** Kissed you? Not to nitpick, but in the moment it seemed fairly mutual. I thought you might slap my face but you didn't. 

**Josh4303:** I wasn't counting but I think it turned into more than one kiss and less than one sided? 

**DMWH1931:** You got me. When you kissed me I was more than eager to return the gesture. That satisfy your ego 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, as matter of fact it does :) 

**DMWH1931:** Its confusing but its also nice. 

**Josh4303:** Nice! Good! I'll choose to be an optimist, maybe eventually nice will win out over confusion. 

**DMWH1931:** Seems a possibility. 

**Josh4303:** Not blown at all? Pretty encouraging actually. Still confused though? 

**DMWH1931:** You bet! 

**Josh4303:** Anything I can do to help? 

**DMWH1931:** Meet me here again? :o) 

**Josh4303:** You like this? Come on, passionate necking up against your door was so much more fun !!!! 

**DMWH1931:** Necking! Who uses a phrase like that anymore? 

**Josh4303:** Me, but you call it anything you like as long as we get to do it again! 

**Josh4303:** We will be doing that again? 

**DMWH1931:** Maybe 

**Josh4303:** Maybe? 

**Josh4303:** Maybe is definitely not no. I can work with maybe! 

**Josh4303:** * Maybe* I should come over there? 

**DMWH1931:** You can't 

**Josh4303:** I could if you wanted me too. 

**Josh4303:** Just say the word and I'm on my way. 

**DMWH1931:** You can't come to my apartment, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Why not? 

**DMWH1931:** You just can't!!! 

**DMWH1931:** You really can't, okay? 

**Josh4303:** You're right it would be huge waste of time since you're in New Hampshire!! 

**DMWH1931:** How did you know? 

**Josh4303:** Not so slick Willie told me when I went looking for you 

**DMWH1931:** Be nice to him Josh, this job is important to me. 

**Josh4303:** I know it is!! I'll play nice for your sake. 

**DMWH1931:** Tell me you didn't say anything stupid! 

**Josh4303:** Do I ever? 

**DMWH1931:** JOSH!! 

**DMWH1931:** Please! He already asked me if he was going to have a DCOS showing up at his office with big knife demanding his assistant back. 

**Josh4303:** ooooh I hadn't thought of that but it would be really REALLY funny. 

**DMWH1931:** Don't you dare! 

**Josh4303:** Aww please :( Come on, it was his idea not mine. You gotta admit the look on his face would be one for the books! 

**DMWH1931:** I mean it! 

**Josh4303:** It might break the ice between us? That would be helpful to you at this point don't you think? 

**DMWH1931:** NO!!!! 

**Josh4303:** Fine :( 

**Josh4303:** You can tell him he may still want to watch his back but he need not worry about a crazed DCOS at his door because I quit. 

**DMWH1931:** What? 

**Josh4303:** I resigned. I wanted to tell you in person but that aint gonna happen so there you have it. 

**DMWH1931:** Hoynes? 

**Josh4303:** Nah 

**DMWH1931:** You changed your mind about Russell? 

**Josh4303:** UH NO!! 

**Josh4303:** I support what you're doing and I want the best for you but neither Russell or Hoynes are the right man and I couldn't back someone I didn't believe in. 

**DMWH1931:** What are you doing then? 

**Josh4303:** I got my own candidate now. The day you left I went to Houston and convinced Santos to run. 

**DMWH1931:** Matt Santos? Are you serious? 

**Josh4303:** He's the right man for the job. I believe in him. 

**DMWH1931:** I know you do. I could the see the excitement all over your face whenever you talked about him. I just never thought you'd get him to run. 

**Josh4303:** Well I did. 

**Josh4303:** You know what this means don't you? 

**DMWH1931:** YEAH!! It means we make a little progress on a personal level and now have to oppose one another professionally. 

**Josh4303:** No, it means I'm on my way to New Hampshire. 

**Josh4303:** And there are plenty of doors I can use to press you up against while passionately necking all over New Hampshire... ( yes I intend to use that phrase all the time now that I know how much you like it) 

**DMWH1931:** Josh! 

**Josh4303:** and Iowa... 

**DMWH1931:** Josh, be serious. 

**Josh4303:** The Carolinas, Michigan... Illinois A national tour of foreplay is ours for the taking. 

**DMWH1931:** JOSH!! Stop it! You know this is going to get complicated. 

**Josh4303:** Don't get mad, I'm kidding! It may get complicated but we'll work it out. 

**DMWH1931:** Work it out? Its that simple? 

**Josh4303:** Nothing is ever simple between us but we will work it out just the same and you know it. 

**Josh4303:** Besides you're missing a very important point here. 

**DMWH1931:** What's that? 

**Josh4303:** In one conversation we've moved from confused to complicated. Its not the ballgame but its some kind of forward motion and if we can do that who knows what we can do next. 

**Josh4303:** Its going to be all right, Donna, I promise. I'll see you soon okay? 

**DMWH1931:** You'll still meet me here again? 

**Josh4303:** Your serious? 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah 

**Josh4303:** We are going to traveling the same routes, in the same cities, half the time same hotels and you want to keep using laptops??? 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah, I do. 

**Josh4303:** Okay! I'll guess I'll be seeing you there and looking for you here. 

**DMWH1931:** Night Josh 

**Josh4303:** Goodnight 


	6. IM - Opposition Research

   


 

**Instant Messages - Opposition Research**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna.  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the sixth in the Instant messages WW series. 

**Josh4303:** A thing? 

**DMWH1931:** You know what I meant. 

**DMWH1931:** We knew it was going to get complicated. 

**Josh4303:** Yeah and so it is 

**Josh4303:** Its not a *thing* though. 

**DMWH1931:** It felt that way! 

**Josh4303:** Well, I wasn't prepared to run into you. 

**DMWH1931:** Me neither. 

**Josh4303:** Maybe he intended to catch us off guard? 

**Josh4303:** You haven't said anything have you? 

**DMWH1931:** NO! 

**Josh4303:** Could be dumb luck on Will's part then? He had to have known running into each other was gonna be awkward but I hope he doesn't read more into it. 

**DMWH1931:** Why would he? 

**Josh4303:** Are you serious? 

**Josh4303:** Haven't we established that nearly everyone saw something between us before either one of us had a clue? 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah but I don't think Will did. 

**Josh4303:** I hope you're right 

**Josh4303:** I don't know, he was there when I went off outside the Oval office. 

**DMWH1931:** When? What happened, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** After the bomb in Gaza. Not my finest moment!! 

**Josh4303:** I went off in front of everyone including Will and got on the first plane to Germany. 

**Josh4303:** He's got my number! 

**DMWH1931:** Maybe you're making this a thing when its not? 

**Josh4303:** Will's a smart guy, he knows you're my weakness. 

**DMWH1931:** And you think that's why he has me around? 

**Josh4303:** NO! He brought you on because you're an asset and I was a fool to let you get away. 

**DMWH1931:** Right 

**Josh4303:** Don't think for one minute that I don't know your worth. 

**Josh4303:** I mean that 

**DMWH1931:** Okay 

**Josh4303:** You don't believe me? 

**DMWH1931:** I do 

**Josh4303:** No, Donna, you really don't and thats fair you have plenty of reason to doubt me on this but eventually you're going to see that I do mean it. 

**Josh4303:** Listen, just because I don't think Will has you there specifically to get to me doesn't mean it won't work out that way. 

**DMWH1931:** He wouldn't do that. 

**Josh4303:** Don't be so sure! You want to worry about about a thing keep an eye on Will and I. 

**DMWH1931:** That would be a bad thing Josh! 

**Josh4303:** He's pissed at me Donna. He believed I'd come around to Russell and I sucker punched him with Santos. 

**DMWH1931:** If Santos drops out maybe you will? 

**Josh4303:** That's what he says isn't it? 

**Josh4303:** Don't answer that!! I know it is and I won't put you in the middle! 

**Josh4303:** It won't happen. We're gonna win this Donna! 

**DMWH1931:** That makes two of you 

**Josh4303:** See told you *this* was the thing. 

**Josh4303:** You better steer clear anytime Will and I are within 50ft of one another. 

**DMWH1931:** I can handle it. 

**Josh4303:** Maybe, but I doubt it, and I know for sure I can't. 

**DMWH1931:** ? 

**Josh4303:** Will and I are going to end up taking shots at each other and I won't have you in the crossfire. 

**DMWH1931:** You're protecting me? 

**Josh4303:** NO! I'm protecting myself! I can't do all the things I have to do with you between the two of us. 

**Josh4303:** I'm not protecting you. I'm not asking for your help. I do want you to stay out of our way and make this a fair fight? 

**Josh4303:** No matter how it boils down in the end you want it fair right? 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah 

**DMWH1931:** So where does that leave us? 

**Josh4303:** Stuck here! 

**DMWH1931:** Here? It felt so good to see you today. 

**Josh4303:** I agree, unfortunately it was written all over our faces and I can't keep showing Will my hand like that! 

**DMWH1931:** Back to laptops then? 

**Josh4303:** You said you liked it. 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah that was when I thought other perks would be coming along with it. 

**Josh4303:** You think I let the perks go willingly? I am a man Donna I'm dying for the perks 

**DMWH1931:** :) 

**Josh4303:** So we stick to this for a while? 

**DMWH1931:** I guess so. 

**DMWH1931:** If that's gonna be the case, how did it go for you guys today? 

**Josh4303:** I also think we should keep our conversations away from work. 

**DMWH1931:** Strictly personal then? 

**Josh4303:** Its best don't you think? 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah its also pretty ironic 

**DMWH1931:** You're right. We keep it personal. 

**Josh4303:** Telling you, you looked beautiful today would be fair game then? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes, and appreciated! 

**DMWH1931:** You looked tired? 

**Josh4303:** That's because I, AM! 

**DMWH1931:** You should get some sleep then. How is your room? 

**Josh4303:** Ugly! Depressing!! 

**Josh4303:** Be a lot better if you were here 

**DMWH1931:** That would be showing your hand a lot more than some glance in Will's office don't you think? 

**Josh4303:** YEAH! But at least I'd get to show you something! 

**DMWH1931:** Excuse me? 

**DMWH1931:** I agreed to personal but I didn't realize you intended to work your way up to cybersex! 

**Josh4303:** Cybersex? Heard of it ... never had any... Want some! You game? 

**DMWH1931:** JOSH! 

**Josh4303:** That would be a no? 

**DMWH1931:** I don't believe you! 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, well, I'm tired remember? Really, REALLY tired! 

**DMWH1931:** You need to go to sleep then :) 

**Josh4303:** Go to sleep? Alone, in my ugly room! GREAT! 

**DMWH1931:** Goodnight Josh 

**Josh4303:** Night 


	7. IM - 365 Faith, Duty and Love

   


 

**Instant Messages - 365 Faith, Duty and Love**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Josh and Leo  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the 7th in the Instant messages WW series. 

**Wolvrine65:** Josh? Its Leo. 

**Josh4303:** Leo! You're the last person I'd expect to see in IM! 

**Wolvrine65:** I had a lot of free time during medical confinement. 

**Wolvrine65:** Nothing to do and little human contact I learn to use a laptop. 

**Josh4303:** Without Margaret to type? You must have been desperate! 

**Wolvrine65:** Move than you can begin to imagine!! 

**Josh4303:** I'm shocked to see you doing it at all. 

**Wolvrine65:** Me too! Seems it might prove useful in keeping tabs on you though. 

**Josh4303:** It's good to talk you! 

**Wolvrine65:** I thought you might need an ear? 

**Josh4303:** How'd you guess? 

**Wolvrine65:** Been there! On occasion wish I could be there now. 

**Josh4303:** I asked 

**Wolvrine65:** My time is past. It's your turn now. I'd only be a spectator. 

**Josh4303:** Don't sell yourself short, Leo! 

**Wolvrine65:** NEVER! I intend to take full credit for all of your victories. 

**Wolvrine65:** "I taught him everything he knows" I'm ready to spin all of your glory my way without actually doing the work! 

**Josh4303:** And if I fail? 

**Wolvrine65:** I will deny every knowing you! 

**Josh4303:** That's comforting. 

**Wolvrine65:** You won't fail. You know what you're doing, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** I wish I was as sure. 

**Wolvrine65:** Doubts? 

**Josh4303:** Some 

**Wolvrine65:** That's good you should! 

**Josh4303:** Really? 

**Josh4303:** When you offered to lend an ear I thought you planned on being helpful. 

**Wolvrine65:** That's exactly what I'm doing! 

**Josh4303:** If you say so? 

**Wolvrine65:** What you're doing is important! You're the guy that offered him up, Josh. . 

**Wolvrine65:** You've gone out and found a man you believe capable of running the country and you are doing everything in your power to see that he does. 

**Wolvrine65:** Something like that is bound to cause some healthy doses of self-doubt. And it should! 

**Josh4303:** I understand that. 

**Wolvrine65:** How's he doing? 

**Josh4303:** Santos? 

**Wolvrine65:** Yep 

**Josh4303:** Hard to say 

**Wolvrine65:** Fighting you tooth and nail? Doubting himself ... doubting you ... the whole system? 

**Josh4303:** Okay, apparently not so hard to say. 

**Wolvrine65:** That's exactly what he should be doing. 

**Wolvrine65:** Sounds like you've got a guy with real respect for the weight of what he's doing. 

**Josh4303:** He does! That much I'm certain of, Leo. 

**Wolvrine65:** Did you get the girl yet? 

**Josh4303:** What? 

**Wolvrine65:** Got the guy and your direction set. So, did you get the girl or what? 

**Josh4303:** That's it? 

**Josh4303:** This is moral support Leo? 

**Wolvrine65:** Yeah 

**Josh4303:** Doubt is a good thing. 

**Wolvrine65:** See you got that. 

**Josh4303:** A healthy respect for the weight of what we're doing. 

**Wolvrine65:** Essential! 

**Josh4303:** And that's all you got? 

**Wolvrine65:** Its what you need, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** If you say so? 

**Wolvrine65:** Have faith in yourself Josh. 

**Wolvrine65:** I do! The President does! Anyone who really knows you has faith. 

**Wolvrine65:** No one doubts for a moment that you will get the job done. 

**Wolvrine65:** Your opposition understands too and its hard to say what they may resort to to try and beat you. You know to watch your back? 

**Josh4303:** That much I know. 

**Wolvrine65:** There you go! You're all set. 

**Josh4303:** The fact that I don't know if he's ready for this or even know the man's mind yet doesn't matter? 

**Wolvrine65:** Is he the real thing, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** I think so 

**Wolvrine65:** Trust yourself! 

**Wolvrine65:** Is Santos the real deal? 

**Josh4303:** Yes! 

**Wolvrine65:** Then I've given you all the advice you need! 

**Josh4303:** The rest will just come to me? 

**Wolvrine65:** Yep 

**Wolvrine65:** Can we get back to the girl now? 

**Josh4303:** Why do you care? 

**Wolvrine65:** I'm an old man with a weak heart in the twilight of my career! 

**Wolvrine65:** If I can't live vicariously through you what's left? :) 

**Josh4303:** A smile? Haven't seen one of those from you in a long time :) 

**Wolvrine65:** Not near as long as you, Josh! 

**Wolvrine65:** You do know the right woman by your side makes it easy to smile no matter what crap gets thrown your way. 

**Josh4303:** You did just fine on your own! 

**Wolvrine65:** Like hell I did! If I did so *fine* why am I up alone late at night talking to you? 

**Wolvrine65:** May I remind you that at one time I had an amazing wife by my side and because of her I will always have Mallory. 

**Wolvrine65:** I screwed it up but I did have it all once. 

**Wolvrine65:** Maybe you can learn something from that? 

**Josh4303:** So, I better line myself up a prodigy so I'll have someone to harass when I'm an old man? 

**Wolvrine65:** Get it right Josh! 

**Josh4303:** This really isn't the time Leo. 

**Wolvrine65:** No, this is exactly the time! 

**Wolvrine65:** You're a better man when she's with you. 

**Wolvrine65:** You need to be the best you can be right now and you know it! This is a distraction you don't need 

**Josh4303:** I know that! That's why I'm avoiding her. 

**Wolvrine65:** It won't work. Take care of it, now! If you really understand the weight of what you're doing you know you have to deal with this. 

**Josh4303:** For the good of the country :) 

**Wolvrine65:** If that's what it takes, YES! 

**Wolvrine65:** Consider doing whatever it takes to get the woman you love by your side a patriotic duty. 

**Josh4303:** Who said anything about love? 

**Wolvrine65:** PLEASE! Go to sleep Josh! 

**Josh4303:** I can't sleep 

**Wolvrine65:** I'll bet :) Bye Josh 

**Josh4303:** Night Leo 


	8. IM - Nine Point:  Josh and Sam

   


 

**Instant Messages - Nine Point: Josh and Sam**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Sam  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Josh and Sam  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the 8th in the Instant messages WW series. This one happens to be an answer to my own Feb fic challenge. The challenge was to write a fic that included 9 random items. I checked them off so I know they're all there. The nine required elements are: 1\. tight shoes, 2. a paper cut, 3. a wet article of clothing, 4. Saturday Night Fever soundtrack, 5. phrase "to hell with it", 6\. cheese, 7. a telephone, 8. an animal of your choosing, 9. someone watching a clock 

**DukeDevilss:** Are you alone? 

**Josh4303:** Of course! 

**DukeDevilss:** Sorry to hear that. 

**DukeDevilss:** Where are you? 

**Josh4303:** Iowa 

**DukeDevilss:** Oh! Sorry to hear that too. 

**Josh4303:** :( 

**DukeDevilss:** How's it going? 

**Josh4303:** Plenty of doubts but at least we have a healthy respect for the task 

**DukeDevilss:** Really? 

**Josh4303:** How the hell should I know? That's just what Leo told me. 

**DukeDevilss:** You've got to have faith in yourself Josh. 

**Josh4303:** You know what? 

**DukeDevilss:** What? 

**Josh4303:** Shut the hell up, Sam! 

**DukeDevilss:** You're tense? 

**Josh4303:** Noooooo? 

**DukeDevilss:** Since you're in such a good mood... 

**Josh4303:** What? 

**DukeDevilss:** How did it go with Donna? 

**DukeDevilss:** Did you talk to her? 

**Josh4303:** I did! 

**Josh4303:** I said "to hell with it ", got my nerve up, and went over to her place and thoroughly spilled my guts. 

**DukeDevilss:** WOW! I'm impressed, Josh. 

**DukeDevilss:** How'd it go? 

**Josh4303:** It went great until we realized we were working on opposing campaigns and anything between us now would be a conflict of interest yet again! 

**DukeDevilss:** No wonder you're in a shit mood! She's working for Hoynes? 

**Josh4303:** Russell 

**DukeDevilss:** Ewww, that is unfortunate. 

**Josh4303:** YEAH! 

**DukeDevilss:** So she is in Iowa too, then? 

**Josh4303:** Oh, yes 

**DukeDevilss:** Same hotel maybe? 

**Josh4303:** Oh, better than that! Her room is directly across the hall from mine. 

**DukeDevilss:** Really? Coincidence or by design? 

**Josh4303:** I call it a sick twist of fate myself. 

**DukeDevilss:** Sounds more like an opportunity to me. 

**Josh4303:** Not when we're keeping our distance for the sake of the work! 

**DukeDevilss:** You two have really got to find a way to get work out of the mix. 

**Josh4303:** Ya think! 

**Josh4303:** She's right over there and I'm sitting here in my underwear, alone in the dark, in pain, talking to you. You think maybe there's a problem here ?? 

**DukeDevilss:** I see your point. And you do know that was an image I didn't need! 

**Josh4303:** Its not an overture Sam! It was raining all day and my clothes were soaking wet. 

**DukeDevilss:** And having Donna so close and not being able to do anything about it has got to be painful. 

**Josh4303:** YEAH! But I'm in actual physical pain at the moment as well. 

**Josh4303:** My thumb is throbbing from a huge paper cut and my feet are killing me because suddenly my shoes are too tight. 

**DukeDevilss:** It sucks to be you 

**Josh4303:** Oh, yeah! 

**DukeDevilss:** I have interesting news that may cheer you up. 

**Josh4303:** Oh, please by all means - -Shoot! 

**DukeDevilss:** I actually had a woman at my place over the weekend. 

**Josh4303:** Really? 

**DukeDevilss:** It's someone you know 

**Josh4303:** Who? 

**DukeDevilss:** Ainsley 

**Josh4303:** No kidding! How'd you manage that? 

**DukeDevilss:** I ran into her last week and invited her over to dinner. 

**Josh4303:** Bold move, Sam! I'm impressed. 

**DukeDevilss:** Figured she'd shoot me down but apparently she is still highly motivated by food and it actually worked. 

**Josh4303:** She still look good? I'll bet she does! 

**DukeDevilss:** OH YEAH! 

**Josh4303:** So, how'd it go? 

**DukeDevilss:** It went well. 

**Josh4303:** Are we talking lost weekend well? 

**DukeDevilss:** Not quite 

**DukeDevilss:** I set it up beautifully! Wine and cheese, soft lighting, and a wonderful meal. I'd groomed and attired myself to be the very best I could be. 

**Josh4303:** We all gotta work with what we got You forgot the music Sam? 

**DukeDevilss:** I didn't but we can just skip over that. 

**Josh4303:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** What did you do, Sam? Remember you're supposed to be cheering me up. 

**Josh4303:** Come on, the music? 

**DukeDevilss:** Fine! I had the perfect music all picked out but I forgot to change the CD before she arrived. 

**Josh4303:** What was in the CD player Sam? 

**DukeDevilss:** It doesn't matter! 

**Josh4303:** Oh, YES! Yes, it does! 

**Josh4303:** What was it! 

**DukeDevilss:** Saturday Night Fever soundtrack. 

**Josh4303:** You listen to Saturday Night Fever? You're sadder than I thought LOL 

**DukeDevilss:** Funny! 

**DukeDevilss:** Actually she liked it 

**Josh4303:** She lied :) 

**DukeDevilss:** She said it was sweet that I chose something fun to break the ice between us. 

**Josh4303:** She totally missed the point that you're a hopeless dork who actually listens to the Bee Gees? 

**DukeDevilss:** Completely 

**Josh4303:** Lucky bastard! 

**DukeDevilss:** It gets better 

**Josh4303:** Oh, by all means... 

**DukeDevilss:** She liked it so much she started dancing 

**Josh4303:** WOW! I'll bet that was HOT! 

**DukeDevilss:** Extremely!!! 

**DukeDevilss:** Dancing around to "Staying Alive" with a glass of wine in her hand. VERY HOT, Josh! 

**DukeDevilss:** Then she asked me to dance with her. 

**Josh4303:** NO! Tell me you didn't! 

**DukeDevilss:** Oh, yes, I did, but I changed the track to a slow song before agreeing. 

**Josh4303:** SMOOTH! Very, very smooth. 

**DukeDevilss:** I know Not like me. I was pretty impressed with myself. 

**Josh4303:** So you danced, then what? 

**DukeDevilss:** She has a cat, Josh! 

**Josh4303:** So? 

**DukeDevilss:** I was holding her very close. 

**Josh4303:** Yeah? 

**DukeDevilss:** There were little bits of cat fur on her blouse. 

**Josh4303:** So? I don't get it, what's the deal with the cat? 

**Josh4303:** Wait! I get it. 

**Josh4303:** NO!! 

**DukeDevilss:** Oh, yeah :( 

**Josh4303:** You mean to tell me you run into a beautiful woman you'd only fantasized about for years, she agrees to come to your place, looks incredible, dances around in front of you before allowing you to actually take her in your arms and you end up having an allergy attack? 

**DukeDevilss:** Exactly. 

**Josh4303:** That's pathetic, Sam 

**DukeDevilss:** Almost as pathetic as sitting alone in the dark, in your underwear, while the woman you love is just a few short feet away? 

**Josh4303:** Fine, we're both pathetic! So what happened with catwoman? 

**DukeDevilss:** She felt really bad for me and left feeling guilty. 

**Josh4303:** Ouch! You know the guilt thing can be an advantage. 

**DukeDevilss:** Always seemed to work really well for you? 

**Josh4303:** Okay, you got me, forget the guilt! So that's the end of the story? 

**DukeDevilss:** Time will tell; she said she'd call tonight and we'd arrange to get together again sans the cat dander. 

**Josh4303:** Ah Ha! So you're sitting by the phone, watching the clock, and I'm just conveniently killing time for you. 

**DukeDevilss:** yeah 

**DukeDevilss:** A lot like you sitting up late at night hoping Donna shows up on line? 

**Josh4303:** Point taken! Hope she calls, Sam. 

**DukeDevilss:** I'll keep you posted. 

**DukeDevilss:** She's here, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Ainsley? 

**DukeDevilss:** No, I mean Donna is on line now. 

**Josh4303:** I can see that. 

**DukeDevilss:** Are you gonna do something about it? 

**DukeDevilss:** Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Talk to you later, Sam. 

**DukeDevilss:** Good luck! 


	9. IM - King Corn

   


 

**Instant Messages - King Corn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the 9th in the Instant messages WW series. 

**DMWH1931:** Hi? 

**Josh4303:** Hey! 

**DMWH1931:** Why aren't you talking to me? 

**Josh4303:** I'm talking to you right now  <g>

**DMWH1931:** You know what I mean. 

**DMWH1931:** You saw me here last night and didn't say a word? 

**Josh4303:** I was talking to Sam. 

**DMWH1931:** I guessed as much but I thought you'd say something before you left. 

**DMWH1931:** What's going on, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Nothing 

**DMWH1931:** Nothing? You were at my door last night. 

**DMWH1931:** I heard your door close and when I went to mine I saw you standing there. 

**Josh4303:** I was afraid of that. 

**DMWH1931:** WHY? 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**DMWH1931:** You've hardly said a word. You stand there but don't knock? What's going on? 

**DMWH1931:** We're 20ft apart and you won't talk to me? 

**Josh4303:** Exactly! 

**DMWH1931:** Exactly? 

**Josh4303:** I wasn't prepared to be this close to you. 

**Josh4303:** And still so DAMN far away! 

**DMWH1931:** Its not easy. I understand that. 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, it's not. 

**DMWH1931:** Tonight you hesitated at the door and I thought you might come to me. 

**Josh4303:** You saw that too? 

**Josh4303:** You're watching me? 

**DMWH1931:** I always watch you, Josh! 

**DMWH1931:** I learned a long time ago, with you, if I watch carefully sometimes I can see the things you won't say. 

**DMWH1931:** Why didn't you turn around tonight, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** I don't know. 

**DMWH1931:** Why didn't you knock last night? 

**Josh4303:** I don't know! 

**DMWH1931:** I can't watch you anymore, Josh! You're going to have to talk to me. 

**DMWH1931:** Why didn't you knock on the door! 

**Josh4303:** I just didn't, okay? 

**DMWH1931:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** Because you might have opened it. 

**DMWH1931:** And that's wrong? 

**Josh4303:** Yes! 

**DMWH1931:** What would have happened? 

**Josh4303:** We shouldn't go there. 

**DMWH1931:** TALK TO ME! If I'd let you in...? 

**DMWH1931:** What? Tell me! 

**Josh4303:** I would have made love to you. 

**Josh4303:** Numerous times! All night!!! 

**Josh4303:** and it would have been amazing! 

**DMWH1931:** You're bragging? 

**Josh4303:** HARDLY! More like inspired by the mere thought of being that close to you. 

**Josh4303:** I can't knock!! And you can't let me in! 

**DMWH1931:** You really think so? 

**Josh4303:** I've got the self-control of a horny 18 year old right now so yes I really do think so! 

**DMWH1931:** Hmmm, I've never had one of those. Maybe you should come over after all :o) 

**Josh4303:** Cute! Its not funny, Donna. 

**Josh4303:** If I'd have come through that door I wouldn't have been able to leave. 

**DMWH1931:** IF? Meaning you've given up? 

**Josh4303:** NO! 

**Josh4303:** WHEN! When I do, I'm not leaving! 

**DMWH1931:** Really? :) 

**Josh4303:** Yes!, and I'll spend every night after with you next to me! 

**Josh4303:** Know the warmth of your body next to mine. Feel the rhythm of your breathing against my chest as I pull you close, Donna. WHEN I do that I know I'll never be able to get enough. 

**Josh4303:** So YES! I really do think so. 

**DMWH1931:** Can I say something? 

**Josh4303:** Please do 

**DMWH1931:** That's sweet. <g>

**DMWH1931:** And hot, Josh! 

**Josh4303:** Are you making fun of me? 

**DMWH1931:** No Really! Cute and hot, very, very HOT! 

**Josh4303:** Oh yeah! You are making fun of me! Go ahead have your fun :) 

**DMWH1931:** Sorry  <g>

**DMWH1931:** So I'm to understand that you've been acting weird because you desperately want me in your bed? 

**Josh4303:** I don't know if I'd phrase it quite like that, but yeah, that's about right. 

**DMWH1931:** And if you've seemed cold and distant it's because you know I'm undressing just a few feet away from you and that's driving you crazy? 

**Josh4303:** Yes 

**DMWH1931:** And just maybe when I'm lying in my bed alone at night I'm thinking of you just out of your reach? 

**Josh4303:** Okay, enough! 

**DMWH1931:** Or is it that, the moment when I do think of you I'm imaging pressing myself against you while your hands explore every inch of my body, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** DONNA! 

**DMWH1931:** What?  <g>

**Josh4303:** You're teasing me? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes, I am :) 

**DMWH1931:** Isn't that what girls do to horny 18 year olds? 

**Josh4303:** How should I know! I was a dork with my nose stuck in a book that girls didn't give the time of day at 18. 

**DMWH1931:** But still horny? LOL 

**Josh4303:** Of course! 

**Josh4303:** Go to bed, Donna. 

**DMWH1931:** Is that an invitation, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** STOP IT!!! 

**Josh4303:** You're a BAD woman 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah and you're dying to find out just how bad!  <g>

**Josh4303:** Are you enjoying this?

**DMWH1931:** Yes, as matter of fact I am. :) 

**Josh4303:** A bad cruel woman! 

**DMWH1931:** But not nearly as much as I enjoyed seeing you the last couple days. 

**DMWH1931:** All joking aside, it felt really good to see you, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** No matter how strangely I act?

**DMWH1931:** No matter! 

**Josh4303:** Or how cruelly you tease me! 

**DMWH1931:** I missed you! 

**Josh4303:** Me too. 

**Josh4303:** You think it will get easier? 

**DMWH1931:** Sure, it'll get much easier once you get past your sex starved second adolescence, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** And just how likely is that? 

**Josh4303:** You could give in and open the door! 

**DMWH1931:** I never said I wouldn't! 

**Josh4303:** I always had my suspicions but now it's confirmed, you're a tease Donna Moss! 

**DMWH1931:** <g> Maybe you should trying knocking sometime? 

**Josh4303:** Careful, I just might do that! 

**DMWH1931:** Sweet dreams, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** I'd guess a whole other, not so sweet, kind of dream is more likely tonight! 

**DMWH1931:** Then my work here is done  <g> Night :) 

**Josh4303:** night 


	10. IM - Handling POTUS

   


 

**Instant Messages - Handling POTUS**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Jed  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Josh and Jed.  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** his is the 10th in the Instant messages WW series. 

**POTUS99:** Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Sir? 

**POTUS99:** Yeah, It's me! 

**POTUS99:** Do you have a minute to talk? I know you're very busy, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Certainly not as busy as you are, Sir! 

**POTUS99:** One would think! Then you do have the time? 

**Josh4303:** Of course! 

**Josh4303:** Is this the best means of communication? 

**POTUS99:** What do you mean? 

**Josh4303:** I doubt this is secure, Sir. 

**POTUS99:** I'm sure it's not! But honestly, Josh, if anyone found out do you think they'd actually believe it? 

**Josh4303:** They might? 

**POTUS99:** Under the radar! No one is paying any attention. If they were, and actually believed it, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't give a damn! 

**Josh4303:** I'm not so sure that's true? 

**POTUS99:** I need to talk to you! Is it possible we could just move on to that? 

**Josh4303:** Sorry. Of course, Sir. 

**POTUS99:** You know I have three daughters, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** I do. 

**Josh4303:** Honestly, Sir, I'd have to say that I'm much too old for either of your single daughters 

**POTUS99:** First off, you're DAMN right you're too old! Second, what on God's earth makes you think I'd ever let you anywhere near any of my girls? 

**Josh4303:** Sorry! Wow, that was an incredibly stupid thing to say, wasn't it? 

**Josh4303:** In my defense I've had a lot of people sticking their noses into my personal life lately and that surely clouded my judgment there. 

**POTUS99:** You bet your ass you're sorry! And I just bet they have, Josh! 

**Josh4303:** Maybe we could leave that be and get back to what you wanted to talk about, Mr. President. 

**POTUS99:** Wise! Like I said I have three wonderful daughters, Josh. All caring, bright and compassionate women, but they are women. 

**POTUS99:** A woman's mind and how it operates is completely different from a man's. 

**Josh4303:** I'm becoming increasingly aware of that fact, Sir. 

**POTUS99:** Good, you're smarter that I thought! 

**Josh4303:** Thank you. I think? 

**POTUS99:** You see, Josh, I find myself at a point in my life when I'm wishing I'd had a son. 

**Josh4303:** You are aware, Sir, that it is the male that determines the sex of the child, so, technically speaking... 

**POTUS99:** Josh? You do understand that while I can no longer fire you I can certainly have you killed? 

**Josh4303:** YEAH! You were saying, Sir? 

**POTUS99:** You're a good boy, Josh. I've thought of you like a son for a long time, and that's why I need to talk to you now. 

**Josh4303:** Excuse me, Sir, but if you intend to explain the facts of life to me I can assure you I already know what I'm doing. 

**POTUS99:** Like HELL you do! You don't know a damn thing!! If you did you'd been on your knees years ago begging that woman to marry you. 

**Josh4303:** You're not going to start on me about this too? 

**POTUS99:** I'll start on you about anything I like and you will sit there and listen to every word with a great big smile, won't you? 

**Josh4303:** Yes, eagerly! 

**POTUS99:** Better! For now I will let you off the hook on that one since there is something else I need to discuss with you. 

**Josh4303:** Anything, Sir! 

**POTUS99:** Thank you. In doing so I'll ask you to talk about your father. Are you okay with that, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Yes 

**POTUS99:** You know other than giving you a hard time about the girl I do respect your privacy and would never pry unless it was important, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** I know that, Mr. President. 

**Josh4303:** I hope you know there is nothing I wouldn't do to be of assistance to you. I'm certain if my father were here today he would feel and say exactly the same thing, Sir. 

**POTUS99:** Thank you. 

**POTUS99:** He'd be very proud! Just as I'm proud of you, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Thank you, Sir. 

**POTUS99:** Your father passed away very suddenly as I recall. 

**Josh4303:** He was ill at the time but yes his death was very sudden. 

**POTUS99:** Josh, do you think he would have preferred it that way? 

**Josh4303:** Excuse me, Sir? 

**POTUS99:** Your father was a strong, proud, and vital man, Josh! 

**Josh4303:** He was. 

**POTUS99:** He was an accomplished man? 

**Josh4303:** yes 

**POTUS99:** He was sick, Josh. The prognosis was iffy at best. 

**Josh4303:** He was undergoing treatment. I'm sure he was optimistic. 

**POTUS99:** Sometimes it doesn't matter? You were his son, Josh. What would he have wanted? 

**Josh4303:** Sir, are you asking me if I think my father would have chosen to go suddenly if it was left up to him? 

**POTUS99:** I'm sorry, but yes, I am asking you just that. 

**Josh4303:** I'm sure given the choice he'd be alive right now. 

**POTUS99:** Of course. 

**Josh4303:** Is something wrong, Mr. President? 

**POTUS99:** I'm the President of the United States, Josh, something is always going to be wrong! 

**Josh4303:** Your health, Sir? 

**POTUS99:** My health is crap, Josh! That's no state secret, now is it! 

**Josh4303:** Sir? 

**POTUS99:** They're handling me, Josh! 

**Josh4303:** I sincerely doubt that! 

**POTUS99:** Really? I have the time to sit here and talk to you because I've been sent to my room! 

**Josh4303:** As far as I know no one has ever handled you, Sir! Mrs. Bartlet set me straight on that fact a long time ago. 

**POTUS99:** I'll bet she did! I've got a little secret for you. My wife is the one handling me and everyone around me for that matter! 

**POTUS99:** Let me tell you, Josh, they may not always pull it off but a wife is the only one remotely capable of handling any man! 

**Josh4303:** I guess it's a good thing I don't have one of those then. 

**POTUS99:** LIKE HELL IT IS! You need handling more than any of us! On your knees, Josh! Crawl to her on your knees and beg her to take you back! 

**POTUS99:** That's sound advice and your only hope you know! 

**Josh4303:** And I will give it due consideration. :) 

**POTUS99:** Go ahead, humor me, Josh! You'll see I'm right on this one day! 

**Josh4303:** We could get back to what we were talking about, Sir? 

**POTUS99:** Sure. 

**Josh4303:** None of this conversation will be getting back to the First Lady will it, Sir? 

**POTUS99:** You afraid of her, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Absolutely! 

**POTUS99:** Smart man! Not a word! 

**Josh4303:** Okay then. 

**Josh4303:** Mr. President you are an incredibly proud, intelligent, and strong willed man. No illness could ever rob you of those things. 

**Josh4303:** And Sir, no one will ever be able to handle you if you don't allow it. 

**POTUS99:** You think so? 

**Josh4303:** I do! 

**Josh4303:** You already knew that! 

**Josh4303:** You just wanted someone to tell you that you were right, Sir. 

**POTUS99:** You were always a topnotch yes man when I needed you, Josh. Thank you! You've been helpful. 

**Josh4303:** Anytime, Sir! 

**POTUS99:** You' re a good man! Your father would be so proud of you! 

**Josh4303:** That's nice to hear. 

**Josh4303:** You should actually try and rest now, Mr. President. 

**POTUS99:** I guess I should. The First Lady has this uncanny radar and can tell when I'm not behaving from half way across the building. 

**POTUS99:** I'll look you up again sometime? 

**Josh4303:** I look forward to it, Sir. 

**Josh4303:** Sir? 

**POTUS99:** Yes, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Listen, I think that if someone had told him he could go on but he had to change he probably would have said thank you but no thank you. 

**Josh4303:** Do I know if he would have preferred it the way it was? I don't know that, Sir. 

**Josh4303:** I do know for certain he would have never changed the man he was for any reason. 

**POTUS99:** Yeah! That's what I thought! 

**POTUS99:** You can go now, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Thank you. 

**POTUS99:** GO! Go out there and win the election and win the girl, Josh. You'll need a woman who loves you to make your life hell when you get to be as old and feeble as I am. 

**Josh4303:** Yes, Sir! 

**POTUS99:** That's an order! 

**Josh4303:** But I don't work for you anymore? 

**POTUS99:** HA! I'm still Commander and Chief! Everyone works for me! 

**Josh4303:** Noted! 

**POTUS99:** Besides I can still have you killed quietly with one call. 

**Josh4303:** I have no doubt, Sir! 

**POTUS99:** I'm going to get back to work now! Bye Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Good afternoon, Mr. President. 


	11. IM - Freedonia

   


 

**Instant Messages - Freedonia**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna.  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the 11th in the Instant messages WW series. 

**DMWH1931:** A chicken? 

**Josh4303:** yes. 

**DMWH1931:** A man in a chicken suit! 

**Josh4303:** yeah? 

**DMWH1931:** You did that? 

**Josh4303:** Yes! 

**DMWH1931:** Chicken Bob! Can I assume there was a Chicken John? 

**Josh4303:** Of course. 

**DMWH1931:** Are you insane? 

**Josh4303:** Hard to say? Maybe? 

**DMWH1931:** You know what? You're not insane. 

**Josh4303:** NO? Brilliant? Charming, maybe? 

**DMWH1931:** You were being Josh. 

**Josh4303:** As only I can be. 

**Josh4303:** You know what they say... * Be yourself. * 

**DMWH1931:** Not in your case! 

**DMWH1931:** You are your own worst enemy most of the time, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Not true, I have plenty of real enemies 

**Josh4303:** Vicious, horrible ones that live to see me squirm. 

**DMWH1931:** Maybe, but none near as effective at making your life hell as you can be. 

**Josh4303:** You're really angry about the chicken, huh? 

**DMWH1931:** No Josh! While I'm not thrilled about it I'm more frustrated with how I know you are behaving based on the chicken. 

**Josh4303:** And how is that? 

**DMWH1931:** You're frustrated! 

**DMWH1931:** Argumentative ... combative ... defensive 

**Josh4303:** That's a lot of * ive's* 

**DMWH1931:** Insecure one minute and arrogant the next? 

**Josh4303:** I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you knowing me that well. 

**DMWH1931:** Too bad. I do, and since you're not likely to change you'll have to live with it. 

**Josh4303:** I have a lot riding on this, Donna. 

**DMWH1931:** Everyone does, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** You've got to reign yourself in *BECAUSE* so much is riding on this. 

**Josh4303:** Be better for Bingo Bob and Hoynes if I did self-destruct, don't you think? 

**Josh4303:** And you for that matter! So what's the point of saving me from myself? 

**Josh4303:** From a tactical stand point, you know I'm right. Let me crash and burn! 

**DMWH1931:** I can't believe you! 

**Josh4303:** It's true. 

**DMWH1931:** You just demonstrated nearly every fault I mentioned in three sentences. 

**DMWH1931:** You've got to calm down. When you think you're up against the wall you get crazy. 

**Josh4303:** I, AM, up against the wall. 

**DMWH1931:** No, the ad was brilliant, Josh! And the debate tonight went just as it should. 

**Josh4303:** It did. Seems like something to be proud of? 

**DMWH1931:** It is! 

**Josh4303:** I had nothing to do with the ad. And the debate coming off at all was pure luck. 

**DMWH1931:** The ad wasn't you? It felt like you. 

**Josh4303:** No. You give me too much credit. All I could come up with was... 

**DMWH1931:** What? 

**Josh4303:** On second thought I'd rather not say. It doesn't matter. It was crap and the Congressman pulled our asses out of the fire. 

**DMWH1931:** Really? 

**DMWH1931:** It was him? 

**Josh4303:** YEAH! It was something to see, Donna. I felt useless and small just watching him. 

**DMWH1931:** I think that's how we are supposed to feel when we look at these men, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**DMWH1931:** Bob Russell probably couldn't find his ass let alone pull it out of the fire by himself. 

**Josh4303:** DONNA! 

**DMWH1931:** I shouldn't have said that. 

**Josh4303:** You know I'd never repeat it. 

**DMWH1931:** It makes me crazy to hear you talk about Santos with awe and admiration. 

**Josh4303:** You should be with us. 

**DMWH1931:** I can't 

**Josh4303:** I can't do this alone, Donna. 

**Josh4303:** I need you to reel me in :) 

**DMWH1931:** You're not alone. You have the Congressman, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** You went after Matt Santos for a reason and you have to slow down and remember that when you get near that edge. 

**Josh4303:** The *crazy* edge? 

**DMWH1931:** That's the one. Before you get there, sit down, shut up, take a good look and listen to your guy. 

**Josh4303:** You're amazing, you know? 

**DMWH1931:** I know :o) 

**DMWH1931:** So, is it safe to leave you to your own devices and assume you wont do anything crazy for a while? 

**Josh4303:** I don't think we can ever be completely safe on that but I will do my best. 

**Josh4303:** Thank you for this. I know talking me down might feel like a conflict of interest and I really appreciate it. 

**DMWH1931:** Nah! We need you guys around to keep everyone honest. When it suits my purpose I'll pull the rug out from under you but not a minute sooner 

**Josh4303:** That's cold! 

**DMWH1931:** I'm kidding! Honestly, both of us know there is higher purpose to what we're both doing and what's best for the country is what really counts in the end. 

**Josh4303:** You're right and I'm impressed! 

**DMWH1931:** I learned that from watching you. 

**Josh4303:** I had no idea I was so noble :) 

**DMWH1931:** In spite of yourself as a rule. 

**DMWH1931:** It's too early to let any of these men be eliminated, Josh. They all have a place right now and it's keeping each other on their toes until the cream rises to the top. 

**Josh4303:** Does it frustrate you to know you are smarter and more eloquent than your candidate? 

**DMWH1931:** No, but it gives me unending pleasure when I can be more so than you. :) 

**Josh4303:** That's not too difficult these days 

**Josh4303:** Listen, I need to tell you something. 

**Josh4303:** It seems really strange since we never see each other, spend time together, have sex, or are involved in any tangible way. 

**DMWH1931:** The sex part is driving you crazy? 

**Josh4303:** YES! 

**Josh4303:** Now there's a way to calm me down if you're so concerned about my high-strung behavior. 

**DMWH1931:** I'll keep that in mind So, what did you want to tell me? 

**Josh4303:** I'm not sure why, but I feel like you should know Amy was in town a couple days. The Congressman hired her for debate prep. 

**DMWH1931:** I knew, but it's very sweet that you told me. 

**DMWH1931:** Did you fight with her? 

**Josh4303:** What makes you say that? 

**DMWH1931:** You always fight with her and your current mood wasn't likely to help that trend. 

**DMWH1931:** Did you? 

**Josh4303:** Yes. 

**DMWH1931:** Did you apologize before she left? 

**Josh4303:** It wasn't my fault! 

**DMWH1931:** Did you? 

**Josh4303:** Yes, I apologized to Amy. Happy? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. Likely you were both wrong but right now you need all the friends you can get. 

**Josh4303:** You're right on that! 

**Josh4303:** That's all you have to say? 

**Josh4303:** Nothing else? 

**DMWH1931:** You were thinking I'd be jealous? 

**Josh4303:** Maybe? 

**Josh4303:** I bet that's the wrong thing to say? 

**DMWH1931:** It's not. But it is very encouraging to see you actually considering the right and wrong thing to say for a change 

**DMWH1931:** I thought I would be jealous. God knows I have been in the past. 

**Josh4303:** But not this time? 

**DMWH1931:** Things have changed. I'm in love with you, Josh. I can't and don't want to imagine life without you. Things may be difficult now but that won't always be. 

**DMWH1931:** How can I be jealous when I feel these things so strongly and believed you when you said all the same to me? 

**Josh4303:** Wow! 

**DMWH1931:** What? 

**Josh4303:** It's just ... you've never said that before. 

**DMWH1931:** I know 

**Josh4303:** You kept me hanging on that a long time! You know that, right? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes :o( 

**Josh4303:** But you said it? 

**DMWH1931:** I did. It's right there in black and white 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, so it is. 

**Josh4303:** I'd save it but my Asst. quit and never showed me how to use my laptop properly before she left. 

**DMWH1931:** That's a shame. 

**Josh4303:** Guess I'll have to figure it out without her. 

**DMWH1931:** Looks that way. Knowing you it'll take a good long while so I'll say good-bye now. 

**Josh4303:** Wait? After all this time you say that and then just leave? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. Seems a good place to leave things for now? 

**DMWH1931:** Goodnight, Josh. :o) 

**Josh4303:** You're right! It's an excellent point to stop. 

**Josh4303:** Night yourself, Donna 


	12. IM - Drought Conditions pt 1

   


 

**Instant Messages - Drought Conditions pt 1**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna.  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the 12th in the Instant messages WW series. Yes, for the first time ever an episode is going to require two IM fic's to get the job done. I know, big deal But I'm excited since I've done about 50 of these for various shows over the years and it's never happened before. 

**Josh4303:** I didn't get to see you. 

**Josh4303:** Where were you tonight? 

**DMWH1931:** Wrangling Russell. 

**Josh4303:** Use a rope? 

**Josh4303:** Cowboy boots for authenticity? 

**DMWH1931:** It was a long night! 

**Josh4303:** Where was Will? 

**DMWH1931:** Good question! MIA most of the night :( 

**Josh4303:** I did see him talking to Kate for a while. 

**DMWH1931:** You mean you saw him staring at her breasts and not talking to Kate. 

**Josh4303:** You caught that, huh? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes 

**Josh4303:** Well, he is a guy? 

**DMWH1931:** I know! And apparently you're not the only campaign manager trying to get laid these days. 

**Josh4303:** Laid? I'm not sure I like it when you talk like a sailor. I mean it's HOT but kinda scary too 

**DMWH1931:** Sorry I'm a bit frustrated at being run ragged all night by the whims of the male sex drive. 

**Josh4303:** You know what? I'm not touching that one with a 10ft pole. 

**DMWH1931:** Good idea. 

**Josh4303:** Russell is better off with you at his side anyway. 

**DMWH1931:** How's that? 

**Josh4303:** You're well spoken, charming, and pleasing to the eye. 

**DMWH1931:** You think? 

**Josh4303:** Yes, you looked beautiful tonight. 

**DMWH1931:** I thought you didn't see me? 

**Josh4303:** I didn't I did spend sometime watching you though 

**DMWH1931:** And that's not the same thing? 

**Josh4303:** Nope 

**Josh4303:** And it's not enough either. 

**Josh4303:** Not near enough!!!! 

**DMWH1931:** You're in a mood? 

**Josh4303:** Absolutely! Several in fact. 

**DMWH1931:** Do you want to talk about it? 

**Josh4303:** I don't 

**DMWH1931:** About Toby? 

**Josh4303:** NO 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**Josh4303:** I really, really don't. 

**Josh4303:** It's useless and won't change it. 

**DMWH1931:** Fine, but I need to tell you something. 

**Josh4303:** It's over and I don't want to hear it, okay? 

**DMWH1931:** It wasn't your fault you know? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, right. 

**DMWH1931:** If not you, it would have been someone else. 

**Josh4303:** stop 

**DMWH1931:** You don't know the whole story. 

**Josh4303:** Funny, I thought things between us would never be the same. 

**DMWH1931:** What? 

**Josh4303:** I say No ... don't ... stop... and you keep on talking! 

**Josh4303:** Nothing changed! 

**DMWH1931:** It's comforting don't you think? 

**Josh4303:** Not at the moment. 

**Josh4303:** You weren't there. You don't know what you're talking about. 

**DMWH1931:** Josh, please listen. 

**Josh4303:** WHAT! 

**DMWH1931:** Toby's brother committed suicide. 

**DMWH1931:** He didn't talk to anyone. No explanation, no letter, no nothing, he just up and left without a word. 

**Josh4303:** I didn't know 

**DMWH1931:** Toby was angry and hurt. You couldn't have stopped what happened. 

**Josh4303:** yeah 

**DMWH1931:** Do you understand? 

**Josh4303:** yes 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**Josh4303:** I get it, Donna. 

**DMWH1931:** Do you? 

**Josh4303:** I do. 

**DMWH1931:** It's important for both of you that you do, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** I understand already! 

**Josh4303:** I think we both know I, of all people, can understand what you're getting at. 

**Josh4303:** Now, let it go! 

**DMWH1931:** You need to talk to him. 

**Josh4303:** no 

**DMWH1931:** Josh, you know I'm right. 

**Josh4303:** I can't 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**Josh4303:** DAMN IT! 

**DMWH1931:** Talk to me. 

**DMWH1931:** What is it? 

**Josh4303:** The campaign, Toby, everything. I'm so damn tired, Donna. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm here. It might help to talk? 

**Josh4303:** No, but thanks for offering. 

**DMWH1931:** You're upset, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** I'm okay. 

**DMWH1931:** Right. 

**Josh4303:** Really, I'm fine. 

**DMWH1931:** NO! Really, you're lying. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm coming over. 

**Josh4303:** ABSOLUTELY NOT 

**DMWH1931:** Yes, I am. 

**Josh4303:** I'm in no mood to see anyone right now. 

**Josh4303:** Don't come. 

**DMWH1931:** I know your moods, Josh. I'll be there in a bit. 

**Josh4303:** DON"T! 

**Josh4303:** I mean it. 

**Josh4303:** Donna? 

**Josh4303:** Donna? 

**Josh4303:** Are you still there and ignoring me? You are not coming over, understand? 

**Josh4303:** Donna? 

* DMWH1931 is not currently signed on * 


	13. IM - Drought Conditions pt 2

   


 

**Instant Messages - Drought Conditions pt 2**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** You may be surprised where I went with part two? I skipped over a bit. You don't want me to write the missing part. Believe me, I suck at it. Of course if someone wants to write the missing scene I'd be thrilled to include it in the series. 

**Josh4303:** Are you a guy? 

**DMWH1931:** I think today, of all days, you know for certain I'm not. 

**Josh4303:** Good point. 

**DMWH1931:** Why would you say that? 

**Josh4303:** You slipped out in the middle of the night! 

**DMWH1931:** I did not. 

**Josh4303:** Well, then, you took advantage of me last night. 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. Several times :o) 

**DMWH1931:** You're complaining? You rather I hadn't? 

**Josh4303:** Hardly 

**Josh4303:** You're bragging now? 

**Josh4303:** See what I mean? Guy stuff! 

**DMWH1931:** Is not. 

**Josh4303:** Really? You didn't listen and came over when I told you not to. 

**Josh4303:** I was moody, down, and I don't know what else. 

**DMWH1931:** Is vulnerable the word you're searching for? 

**Josh4303:** No 

**Josh4303:** It definitely is NOT! 

**DMWH1931:** Okay, okay! 

**Josh4303:** You come over, have your way, slip out in the middle of the night and now bragging? 

**Josh4303:** That IS guy stuff, Donna. 

**DMWH1931:** Did you spend the day wondering if I'd call. 

**Josh4303:** That's funny! 

**DMWH1931:** I didn't slip out! 

**Josh4303:** That's what they all say? 

**DMWH1931:** I left early this morning because I had to work and so did you. 

**Josh4303:** I'm supposed to buy that? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes 

**Josh4303:** You could have woken me? 

**DMWH1931:** Nah, you looked too cute face down on the bed, your hair a mess, only a sheet covering your naked body. 

**Josh4303:** I'm losing my hair :( 

**DMWH1931:** Strictly speaking I don't think it's so much lost as relocated to your back LOL 

**Josh4303:** Thanks :( 

**Josh4303:** You're enjoying this aren't you? 

**DMWH1931:** I am! I'm also kidding. 

**DMWH1931:** You looked perfect to me, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** I didn't wake you because I wanted to remember you that way. 

**Josh4303:** Really? 

**DMWH1931:** Absolutely 

**Josh4303:** I can think of plenty of better things from last night to remember that landmark in our lives. 

**Josh4303:** But you choose that. 

**DMWH1931:** It makes me smile. 

**Josh4303:** If you say so. 

**Josh4303:** I didn't like waking up and finding you gone, but I aside from that, I'll admit, I've felt really good today too. 

**DMWH1931:** You felt really good last night. 

**Josh4303:** Now we're getting somewhere! You can never go wrong stroking the ego the day after. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm happy, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** Really happy :o) 

**Josh4303:** Good! Me too. 

**Josh4303:** So, what next? 

**DMWH1931:** You do realize this is * a thing*, right? 

**Josh4303:** Yes 

**Josh4303:** WAIT! 

**Josh4303:** Just now? 

**Josh4303:** You mean to tell me it wasn't before? 

**Josh4303:** I've been keeping a respectable distance and acting as if we hardly know each other all this time when it wasn't a * thing* yet? 

**DMWH1931:** It was a thing all along. 

**DMWH1931:** It's just that now it's a BIG thing. 

**Josh4303:** Right 

**Josh4303:** Can I also mention my day after male ego really appreciates the use of the word big in any context. 

**DMWH1931:** Ah! In that case it's a huge, monumentally impressive thing? 

**Josh4303:** It is possible to go too far, Donna. 

**Josh4303:** Best to stay in the realm of believability 

**DMWH1931:** It's a big, BIG, thing, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** Better? 

**Josh4303:** I can't believe we're having this conversation, at all. 

**DMWH1931:** And yet, here we are. 

**Josh4303:** So, the thing? You're worried about your reputation? 

**DMWH1931:** Not just mine! In theory this should have nothing to do with work and be none of anyone's business. 

**Josh4303:** I think I hear a but coming? 

**DMWH1931:** BUT the reality is anything public is gonna look bad for both of us right now. 

**Josh4303:** I know 

**Josh4303:** I don't like it, but I know you're right. 

**Josh4303:** I'm sure no one has a clue. 

**Josh4303:** God knows no one around the Santos camp gives a thought to or damn about what I do at night so we're safe on my side. 

**Josh4303:** Think anyone noticed you were missing last night? 

**DMWH1931:** Seems, being in town last night, everyone had their own things going on and my absence went unnoticed. 

**Josh4303:** Great! 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah, I think we're good. 

**Josh4303:** WHOA! 

**Josh4303:** Wait a minute. 

**DMWH1931:** What? 

**Josh4303:** SHIT!! 

**DMWH1931:** We missed something? 

**Josh4303:** No, we didn't ... but I did. 

**DMWH1931:** What? 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**Josh4303:** I missed the point there for a minute. I get it now though :( 

**DMWH1931:** ? 

**Josh4303:** We're not gonna be doing that again anytime soon are we, Donna? 

**DMWH1931:** If the right opportunity presents itself, maybe? 

**Josh4303:** Maybe? 

**DMWH1931:** You understand why, right? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah 

**Josh4303:** Add one more to the list... 

**DMWH1931:** One more? 

**Josh4303:** one night stand? 

**Josh4303:** See, you are a guy! 

**DMWH1931:** You're cute :) 

**Josh4303:** That's GREAT! 

**Josh4303:** Cute, lonely, and apparently about to be celibate AGAIN! :( 

**DMWH1931:** It's not forever you know. 

**Josh4303:** No, It's just gonna feel like it is. 

**DMWH1931:** :o( 

**Josh4303:** Donna? 

**DMWH1931:** yeah? 

**Josh4303:** When exactly do I get to be the man in this relationship? 

**DMWH1931:** In bed? 

**DMWH1931:** That work for you? 

**Josh4303:** Uh, yeah! 

**Josh4303:** It's a good answer too! 

**DMWH1931:** I guess I'll see you here tomorrow night? 

**Josh4303:** If that's the best I'm gonna get, I guess I'll be here. 

**Josh4303:** At the very least you could talk dirty to me? Maybe a little cybersex? 

**DMWH1931:** Hmmm? The challenge of seeing if I can get you to take off your pants while sitting alone in front of your laptop in a dark hotel room may hold a certain appeal. 

**DMWH1931:** We shall see. 

**DMWH1931:** Night Josh 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, goodnight 


	14. IM - A Good Day

   


 

**Instant Messages - A Good Day**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the 14th in the Instant messages WW series. 

**Josh4303:** Hey 

**DMWH1931:** Hey, yourself. 

**Josh4303:** Heard you hung around and helped out. 

**Josh4303:** Thanks 

**DMWH1931:** I did it for the President, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** I know. 

**Josh4303:** We all did. 

**Josh4303:** I didn't mean to insinuate that you did it for me. 

**Josh4303:** You're done doing for me. I understand that. 

**DMWH1931:** Do you? 

**Josh4303:** Well, there are some things I'd like you to DO TO me 

**Josh4303:** But that's a whole other can of worms. 

**DMWH1931:** We'll leave that to another time. 

**Josh4303:** Promises, promises! 

**Josh4303:** You had your reasons for doing what you did but since it meant so much to the Congressman I thought I should say thank you. 

**DMWH1931:** You're welcome then. 

**Josh4303:** You're missing the larger point here. 

**DMWH1931:** What's that? 

**Josh4303:** That it actually occurred to me to say thank you without being prompted. 

**DMWH1931:** That is pretty impressive. 

**Josh4303:** Only you would know just how much. 

**Josh4303:** I'm growing by leaps and bounds. 

**DMWH1931:** So I see. 

**DMWH1931:** I was being defensive, sorry. 

**Josh4303:** Nah, it's only natural to feel a little odd when we all seem to be working toward one goal for a change. 

**DMWH1931:** It was odd. 

**DMWH1931:** It felt good though. 

**Josh4303:** Oh, yeah! 

**Josh4303:** I'm sure it's fleeting. 

**DMWH1931:** Best to savor the moment? 

**Josh4303:** You bet. 

**Josh4303:** I even worked well with Cliff. 

**DMWH1931:** And everyone knows you don't always work well with others, Josh 

**Josh4303:** That's a nasty rumor! 

**DMWH1931:** Really? You and Cliff were okay? 

**Josh4303:** Yes, after I got past the fact that a republican had my job ... my office... 

**Josh4303:** my woman! It was fine. 

**DMWH1931:** I wondered if you were gonna bring that up. Should I start getting defensive again? 

**Josh4303:** Nope! 

**DMWH1931:** Really? 

**Josh4303:** Okay, I was jealous for like a minute or two But then it occurred to me that..... I WON! 

**DMWH1931:** I know how important that is to you. 

**Josh4303:** Yes, you do! 

**Josh4303:** He's a good guy. 

**DMWH1931:** He is. 

**Josh4303:** He had the Presidents back on this. 

**DMWH1931:** That's true. 

**Josh4303:** He did his share and did it well. 

**DMWH1931:** and? 

**Josh4303:** and? ... What? 

**DMWH1931:** Josh 

**Josh4303:** Okay, he is, and he did all those things but in the end I got the girl and he LOST! 

**DMWH1931:** You win? 

**Josh4303:** YES! 

**Josh4303:** The man was a poor imitation for the real deal. 

**DMWH1931:** That's childish you know? 

**Josh4303:** So 

**Josh4303:** So much for leaps and bounds :) 

**DMWH1931:** Speaking of childish, have you talked to Toby yet? 

**Josh4303:** No, and *that* wasn't childish. 

**DMWH1931:** Fine, have you talked to Toby about your *adolescent* behavior. 

**Josh4303:** No 

**DMWH1931:** You're going to? 

**Josh4303:** Yes 

**Josh4303:** I'm getting to it. 

**DMWH1931:** When? 

**Josh4303:** The opportunity hasn't presented itself. 

**DMWH1931:** Well, it is now. 

**Josh4303:** Now? NO! 

**DMWH1931:** He's on line right now, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Not now. 

**Josh4303:** Not this way. 

**DMWH1931:** Why? You don't have to look at each other this way 

**Josh4303:** So? 

**DMWH1931:** It also makes fighting physically impossible. 

**Josh4303:** I don't want to! 

**DMWH1931:** Childish, again! 

**Josh4303:** SO!.... again. 

**DMWH1931:** Please, Josh. You've got to make things right. 

**Josh4303:** No, Donna. I had a good day ... you had a good day! 

**Josh4303:** Hell, maybe even Toby had a good day? Why spoil it? 

**DMWH1931:** Do it! 

**Josh4303:** Nope! 

**DMWH1931:** Would it help if I got on my knees and begged. 

**Josh4303:** On your knees? That might help 

**DMWH1931:** If that's what it takes  < g >

**Josh4303:** Again, promises, promises! 

**DMWH1931:** Just do it! 

**Josh4303:** Okay, you win. 

**DMWH1931:** I do? 

**Josh4303:** yes 

**DMWH1931:** and you LOST! 

**Josh4303:** yes 

**DMWH1931:** YES! 

**Josh4303:** You know what? 

**DMWH1931:** What? 

**Josh4303:** You're right, that is childish. 

**DMWH1931:** :o) 

**Josh4303:** Now go away. 

**DMWH1931:** And you'll go talk to Toby? 

**Josh4303:** yeah 

**DMWH1931:** Night then. 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, goodnight, yourself :) 


	15. IM - Scotch, Cigars, & No Knives

   


 

**Instant Messages - Scotch, Cigars, & No Knives**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Toby  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** Josh and Toby.  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the 15th in the Instant messages WW series. CMarlowe (aka Christopher Marlowe). Probably the greatest English dramatist before Shakespeare Marlowe's dramas have heroic themes, usually centering on a great personality who is destroyed by his own passion and ambition. The poetic beauty and dignity of his language raise them to the level of high art. In 1593, Marlowe was stabbed in a barroom brawl by a drinking companion. 

**Josh4303:** Toby? 

**Josh4303:** Answer me. 

**Josh4303:** TOBY! 

**CMarlowe54:** Go away, Josh! 

**Josh4303:** Not gonna. 

**CMarlowe54:** I mean it, go away. I'll just block your IM's if you don't. 

**Josh4303:** Like you know how. 

**Josh4303:** If you block this name I'll just get a new one. 

**CMarlowe54:** Without Donna to help you? 

**CMarlowe54:** Unlikely. 

**Josh4303:** You are going to talk to me. 

**CMarlowe54:** GO AWAY! 

**Josh4303:** NO! 

**Josh4303:** We need to fix this. 

**CMarlowe54:** Actually we don't. 

**Josh4303:** Yes, we do! 

**Josh4303:** I'm going to keep coming back until we do. 

**CMarlowe54:** Why does it matter? 

**Josh4303:** It just does. 

**CMarlowe54:** Not to me it doesn't. 

**CMarlowe54:** You need my help, Josh? 

**CMarlowe54:** Can't imagine another reason you'd be coming around? 

**Josh4303:** How about to say I'm sorry. 

**CMarlowe54:** Fine, apology accepted. 

**CMarlowe54:** You got that off your chest so you can leave now? 

**Josh4303:** I'm sorry about David. 

**CMarlowe54:** You're not leaving? 

**Josh4303:** I'm sorry I left the way I did. 

**CMarlowe54:** You see I accept your apology and then you go away. 

**Josh4303:** I'm sorry we fought. 

**Josh4303:** Are you listening to me, Toby? 

**CMarlowe54:** Mercifully I can't hear you right now, so no I'm not listening to you, Josh. 

**CMarlowe54:** I can read, however. You're sorry. Seems like that should just about cover it? 

**CMarlowe54:** We're done now? 

**Josh4303:** No 

**CMarlowe54:** I was afraid of that. Whatever it is you think you need to say, do it, and leave me alone. 

**Josh4303:** Toby, you're my friend and I'll be damned if I'm going to throw eight years away on one stupid argument. 

**CMarlowe54:** What's done is done. 

**CMarlowe54:** Seriously, Josh, why do you give a damn? 

**CMarlowe54:** You're outta here. 

**CMarlowe54:** Why give a damn what I think. 

**CMarlowe54:** Now that you and your darkhorse have California under your belt why are you wasting time and energy on bridges long since burned. 

**CMarlowe54:** Move on. 

**Josh4303:** You believe that? 

**CMarlowe54:** Yes, all except the part about Santos winning California. That's tough for anyone to buy. 

**Josh4303:** I'll tell you something about CA. 

**CMarlowe54:** What? 

**CMarlowe54:** It fell off a turnip truck? 

**Josh4303:** No 

**Josh4303:** It wasn't the same without you there. 

**Josh4303:** All of you. 

**CMarlowe54:** I'm touched! 

**CMarlowe54:** Really Josh, I'm moved and deeply, deeply touched. 

**Josh4303:** You're sarcastic, that's what you are. 

**CMarlowe54:** I'm consistent. 

**CMarlowe54:** We're done, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** You were right 

**CMarlowe54:** That we're done with this? 

**Josh4303:** You were right, we should have been doing this together. 

**Josh4303:** We would have been great. 

**Josh4303:** As pissed as you are you know as well as I do it couldn't happen that way. 

**Josh4303:** There were things to finish. 

**CMarlowe54:** And you conveniently left us behind to wrap it all up. 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, I did. 

**CMarlowe54:** Wonderboy got tapped to move on and save the party from a dismal fate of failure and mediocrity. 

**CMarlowe54:** Best of luck to you, Josh. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. 

**Josh4303:** I was pushed out and you know it. 

**CMarlowe54:** Maybe, but I'll bet in that twisted head of yours you think they pushed you out so you could go find some magic bullet candidate and save the day for the rest of us. 

**Josh4303:** I don't. 

**CMarlowe54:** You do and you know it. 

**CMarlowe54:** You want to know the truth, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Yes 

**CMarlowe54:** Maybe they did push you out but if they did it was because you were an arrogant fuck up, Josh, and not some sort of salvation. 

**CMarlowe54:** Maybe it was just finally time to give you enough rope to hang yourself. 

**CMarlowe54:** Maybe you got shoved out the door and we stayed behind because no one around here was interested in making the trip to the gallows with you. 

**Josh4303:** Is that what you think, Toby? 

**CMarlowe54:** Yes. You've screwed up, Josh. 

**CMarlowe54:** What the hell make you think anyone would trust you with finding someone to fill Bartlet's shoes. 

**CMarlowe54:** I'd list all your professional shortcomings but I'd wear my fingers out from all the typing it would take. 

**CMarlowe54:** The party, the Presidency, the Country? Who's going to entrust any of that to you when you can't even get a handle on your own life? 

**Josh4303:** Meaning? 

**CMarlowe54:** You screwed up completely on the simplest thing you ever needed to do. 

**Josh4303:** Donna? 

**CMarlowe54:** Give the boy a cookie. 

**CMarlowe54:** He may have fucked it up but at least he now has the insight to know just what it was he fucked up. 

**CMarlowe54:** You fly halfway around the world and come back empty handed? 

**Josh4303:** I know 

**CMarlowe54:** Actually, worse than that... You screwed it up so badly the woman actually couldn't get away from you fast enough. 

**Josh4303:** You're right. 

**CMarlowe54:** The simplest thing in the world and you couldn't handle it. 

**CMarlowe54:** What makes you think anyone believes you can handle all the rest? 

**Josh4303:** I'm not going to argue with you. 

**CMarlowe54:** No point, you know I'm right. 

**Josh4303:** Maybe that's all true, Toby. 

**Josh4303:** I do know my faults. 

**Josh4303:** I've got a lot of things to fix. 

**Josh4303:** That's why the next time I'm town we are going to have a couple of drinks and work this out. 

**CMarlowe54:** You think? 

**Josh4303:** YEAH! 

**CMarlowe54:** Not likely. 

**Josh4303:** I'm not going away until we do. 

**CMarlowe54:** Meaning you'll leave me alone if I meet with you? 

**Josh4303:** I will 

**Josh4303:** So? 

**CMarlowe54:** Josh, do you know who CMarlowe is? 

**Josh4303:** It's seems familiar, but no I don't 

**Josh4303:** I considered asking but I hardly see the point of giving you another opportunity to call me a dumb ass. 

**CMarlowe54:** Go look it up. 

**Josh4303:** Now? 

**CMarlowe54:** Yes now! 

**CMarlowe54:** If you're such a bright boy you can make new screenames to bug the hell out of me you should know how to google something. 

**CMarlowe54:** Do it! 

**Josh4303:** okay 

**CMarlowe54:** You got it? 

**Josh4303:** Yes 

**CMarlowe54:** What does it say? 

**Josh4303:** << heroic themes, usually centering on a great personality who is destroyed by his own passion and ambition. >>

**Josh4303:** This is you? 

**CMarlowe54:** <>

**CMarlowe54:** That's more like me. 

**CMarlowe54:** The first part is a bit like you? 

**Josh4303:** Is there a point to this? 

**CMarlowe54:** Yes 

**CMarlowe54:** Skip to the bottom. 

**CMarlowe54:** <>

**CMarlowe54:** No matter who Marlowe is in this set up you may want to rethink hashing this out over drinks, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** With the looming possibility one of us may stab the other to death? 

**CMarlowe54:** It's a valid consideration. 

**Josh4303:** I'll take my chances, Toby. 

**CMarlowe54:** Fine. 

**CMarlowe54:** If you've got the nerve so do I. 

**Josh4303:** You'll meet me then? 

**CMarlowe54:** Good scotch, cigars, and no knives. 

**Josh4303:** No beer? 

**CMarlowe54:** Scotch! 

**Josh4303:** Do I have to smoke? 

**CMarlowe54:** No, you don't have to smoke. You're not a real man, Josh. You know that, right? 

**Josh4303:** Yes, I'm aware. 

**CMarlowe54:** Make it a *good* cigar and we have a deal? 

**CMarlowe54:** CUBAN! 

**Josh4303:** Where am I supposed to get a Cuban cigar? 

**CMarlowe54:** Not my problem! Figure it out, or drink alone. 

**Josh4303:** You've got a deal. 

**Josh4303:** I will be in touch, Toby. 

**CMarlowe54:** I have no doubt you will. 

**Josh4303:** We're not done with this and we will sit down and talk. 

**CMarlowe54:** I'd never have agreed to meet you if believed there was any other way to make you go away. 

**CMarlowe54:** You can go away now? 

**Josh4303:** For now.


	16. IM - Ninety Miles Away

   


 

**Instant Messages - Ninety Miles Away**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna.  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the 16th in the Instant messages WW series. To those following the series that thought Scotch and Cigars was pretty rough but hung around just the same. I promised to smooth it over and this if for you guys.

**DMWH1931:** Hey. 

**DMWH1931:** Did you talk to Toby yet? 

**Josh4303:** I did. 

**DMWH1931:** Really? 

**Josh4303:** Yes. 

**DMWH1931:** How did it go? 

**Josh4303:** As I expected. 

**DMWH1931:** And that was well?  <g>

**Josh4303:** NO! 

**Josh4303:** Not even in the ballpark of well. 

**DMWH1931:** So, not so good, then? 

**Josh4303:** You could say that. 

**Josh4303:** He took my head off. 

**DMWH1931:** Come on, Josh, was it that bad? 

**Josh4303:** I'm an incompetent ass, according to Toby. 

**DMWH1931:** He said that? 

**Josh4303:** He used a good share of four letter words to drive that point home multiple times. 

**DMWH1931:** Really? 

**Josh4303:** So, no, it wasn't * THAT* bad  <g>

**DMWH1931:** Sorry. 

**Josh4303:** Don't worry about it. 

**DMWH1931:** I do. 

**DMWH1931:** I pushed you to talk to him. 

**DMWH1931:** I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. 

**Josh4303:** Really, Donna, it's okay. 

**Josh4303:** It was what needed to happen. 

**DMWH1931:** You think? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, he climbed the mountain like a pro. 

**DMWH1931:** The mountain? 

**Josh4303:** The one minute mountain. 

**Josh4303:** Of course Toby doesn't do anything 1/2 ass and it took him about 15 minutes to reach the top. 

**DMWH1931:** I still don't know what you're talking about? 

**Josh4303:** Sorry, It's an old conflict resolution tactic. 

**Josh4303:** When someone is angry enough sometimes the best you can do is let them just get it all out at one time. 

**DMWH1931:** Climb the mountain? 

**Josh4303:** Right 

**Josh4303:** They let you really have it on the way up and once they are over the top you hope for easier going on the way down. 

**DMWH1931:** I think I get it. 

**DMWH1931:** Seems like it could be effective? 

**Josh4303:** You gotta want it though. 

**DMWH1931:** Or it doesn't work? 

**Josh4303:** No, you have to want to salvage the relationship enough to take the kind of beating you get  <g>

**Josh4303:** And boy did I get slapped around by Toby. 

**DMWH1931:** Sorry again  <g>

**DMWH1931:** Do you think it helped? 

**Josh4303:** Yes 

**DMWH1931:** Really? 

**Josh4303:** He agree to sit down and talk over drinks the next time geography allows. 

**DMWH1931:** Drinks? Wow, that is progress. 

**Josh4303:** Oh, and cigars. 

**Josh4303:** He said I had to bring him a good cigar or no deal. Thought he was being very clever with stall tactics by demanding a Cuban cigar. 

**DMWH1931:** Cuban? That's ironic :o) 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, I'd loved to have seen his face when that that lil trick came back to bite him in the ass. :) 

**DMWH1931:** About Cuba? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah? 

**DMWH1931:** Josh, I know we don't talk work but I need to ask how you guys are dealing with this. 

**Josh4303:** We have no plan. Just dealing with the blow as best we can. 

**DMWH1931:** I guess that's not what I meant. 

**DMWH1931:** How do you feel about it? 

**Josh4303:** How do I feel about Cuba? 

**DMWH1931:** No. 

**DMWH1931:** I really don't know how to say this. 

**Josh4303:** You're having a hard time accepting they'd do something that could sink the general election? 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah, I guess that's the gist of it. 

**DMWH1931:** Aren't you, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** I'd be lying if I said I wasn't plently frustrated and a little pissed off. 

**Josh4303:** But I guess they have to do what they have to do. 

**DMWH1931:** And that works for you? 

**Josh4303:** Both of us had to do what we had to do and I know that caused problems for them. So yeah it works okay for me. 

**DMWH1931:** You do realize that is an uncharacteristically mature attitude for you? 

**Josh4303:** You're impressed aren't you? 

**DMWH1931:** Checking for pods more like it  <g>

**Josh4303:** Pods? Nice Sci-fi reference! Now I'm impressed. 

**Josh4303:** You'd rather I be immature? 

**DMWH1931:** The devil you know :) 

**Josh4303:** Immature Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Can do. 

**Josh4303:** I need to see you! 

**DMWH1931:** We see each other all the time. 

**Josh4303:** NO! I need to * SEE* you. 

**DMWH1931:** AH! A few minutes alone? We may be able to swing that. 

**Josh4303:** Not a few minutes :( 

**Josh4303:** Night! 

**Josh4303:** And I mean all of it, Donna. 

**DMWH1931:** Not likely. 

**Josh4303:** WHY NOT! 

**DMWH1931:** You know why. 

**Josh4303:** Please  <g>

**DMWH1931:** You're whining, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Of course, and isn't it amazing how that translates so well to this form of communication. 

**Josh4303:** Seriously, why not? 

**DMWH1931:** I don't think I need to be aiding and abetting the opposition. 

**Josh4303:** Don't say bedding. 

**DMWH1931:** I didn't, I said abeTTing, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** It sounds like bedding and teasing the opposition is a dirty trick, Donna. 

**DMWH1931:** Sorry :o) 

**DMWH1931:** You know I'm very serious about keeping this fair. 

**Josh4303:** Good! Then you can come over here and spend the night with me. 

**Josh4303:** I'll stick an extra room key under the pot of that ugly fake ficus around the corner from my room and wait for you in bed  <g>

**DMWH1931:** And that's keeping it fair, how? 

**Josh4303:** Glad you asked. 

**DMWH1931:** Oh, I can't wait for this. 

**Josh4303:** The fact that I am becoming increasingly distracted by a pressing need to make love to you obviously puts your side at an unfair advantage. 

**DMWH1931:** I see. 

**DMWH1931:** You want me that badly? 

**Josh4303:** Do you actually care or is this me stroking your ego instead of it being other way around. 

**DMWH1931:** That is a mystery isn't it? 

**DMWH1931:** Well? 

**Josh4303:** I do. 

**Josh4303:** I need you. 

**DMWH1931:** No clever, cute, flirtatious answer? 

**Josh4303:** Nope, just the truth. I need to be with you. It's as simple as that. 

**Josh4303:** Plain old straight forward honesty. 

**Josh4303:** Scary huh? 

**DMWH1931:** A little  <g>

**DMWH1931:** I think I can get used to it though. 

**Josh4303:** So it worked? 

**Josh4303:** You'll come over then? 

**DMWH1931:** You think I'm that easy, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** No clue, but I am hopeful. 

**Josh4303:** Well? 

**Josh4303:** Will you or won't you? 

**DMWH1931:** That's another mystery for you I guess.  <g>

**Josh4303:** Cruel woman! 

**Josh4303:** Teasing a poor defenseless man for political gain is beneath you, Donna. 

**DMWH1931:** Poor defenseless man beneath me? 

**DMWH1931:** Hmmm...That has a certain appeal. 

**DMWH1931:** Now who's using distraction to put the opposition at a disadvantage.? 

**Josh4303:** I'm willing to use whatever works. 

**Josh4303:** And absolutely willing to be the poor defenseless man under you any time  <g>

**Josh4303:** So, I'm going to bed now. 

**DMWH1931:** Okay 

**Josh4303:** I'm going to sleep in the buff. 

**DMWH1931:** Distraction! 

**Josh4303:** First I'm putting a key under that ugly plant. 

**DMWH1931:** If you say so. 

**Josh4303:** Ugly plant just around the corner from my lonely room. 

**DMWH1931:** I see 

**Josh4303:** Lonely room #411. 

**DMWH1931:** Goodnight Josh 

**Josh4303:** Goodnight (wink, wink)? 

**Josh4303:** Or just Goodnight! 

**DMWH1931:** Goodnight  <g>

**Josh4303:** One can only hope :)


	17. IM - In God We Trust

   


 

**Instant Messages - In God We Trust**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Will  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** Josh and Will  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the 17th in the Instant messages WW series. 

**Russell4Pres:** Can't you control your people? 

**Josh4303:** Excuse me? 

**Russell4Pres:** It's, Will, Will Bailey. 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, I know. 

**Josh4303:** Like anyone else would have a screename like Russell4pres. 

**Josh4303:** What do you want? 

**Russell4Pres:** Is there anything you can do to control your people, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** My people? 

**Josh4303:** The Congressman? 

**Russell4Pres:** No! Bartlet, Leo, the rest of them? 

**Josh4303:** It's President Bartlet in case you've forgotten, Will. 

**Josh4303:** Lack of respect isn't gonna help your cause you know. 

**Russell4Pres:** And misplaced respect isn't gonna help you, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Misplaced? 

**Josh4303:** What do you want, Will? 

**Russell4Pres:** Cuba! Forced photo ops with Santos! 

**Russell4Pres:** And now Bartlet giving Vinick press in front of the White House. 

**Josh4303:** PRESIDENT Bartlet! CONGRESSMAN Santos! 

**Josh4303:** SENATOR Vinick 

**Josh4303:** Seriously, Will, a little free advice, you'd be wise to remember your place right now. 

**Russell4Pres:** I know my place. And I don't need any advice from you! 

**Josh4303:** If you say so. 

**Josh4303:** We're done then? 

**Russell4Pres:** No, can you do something about them or not? 

**Josh4303:** No 

**Russell4Pres:** It's affecting your campaign as much as ours. 

**Josh4303:** I agree 

**Russell4Pres:** So, you'll talk to them? 

**Josh4303:** No 

**Josh4303:** It's not my place, or yours, Will! 

**Russell4Pres:** What are we supposed to do then? 

**Josh4303:** You're asking me? Thought you didn't need my advice? 

**Josh4303:** Will? 

**Josh4303:** No response to that? I'm shocked! 

**Josh4303:** Nothing you can do about it. 

**Russell4Pres:** Nothing? 

**Josh4303:** Forget about it and do your job. 

**Russell4Pres:** That's your game plan? 

**Josh4303:** It is. 

**Russell4Pres:** It's no help to me. 

**Josh4303:** Damn! My whole reason for getting out of bed every morning is helping you, Will. 

**Josh4303:** And now I'm failing? I'm crushed. 

**Russell4Pres:** You're a smart ass, Josh! 

**Josh4303:** Maybe? But you're turning into a regular everyday dumb ass! 

**Josh4303:** No question which of the two is the more flattering adjective if you ask me. 

**Josh4303:** Is there something else, or are you ready to go away now? 

**Russell4Pres:** Actually there is something. 

**Josh4303:** Shoot and be done with it already. 

**Russell4Pres:** I'm hesitant to bring it up. 

**Josh4303:** If it will get you to leave, please by all means, go for it. 

**Russell4Pres:** Fine, if that's the way you want it. You're sleeping with my staff, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Excuse me? 

**Russell4Pres:** You heard me! Are you sleeping with my staff or not? 

**Josh4303:** * Your staff?* 

**Russell4Pres:** Yes, Josh, my staff. Are you? 

**Russell4Pres:** Answer the question. 

**Josh4303:** YES! 

**Josh4303:** Absolutely! 

**Josh4303:** You got me! 

**Josh4303:** I'm having sex with every last member of your campaign staff, Will. 

**Josh4303:** I'm working my way through them in alphabetical order. 

**Russell4Pres:** What the hell are you talking about? 

**Josh4303:** No, NO! I understand, Will. 

**Josh4303:** You're jealous. 

**Josh4303:** Don't feel slighted. I'm working the alphabet backwards. 

**Josh4303:** I swear I was getting to you. 

**Russell4Pres:** You really are an ASS, Josh! 

**Josh4303:** That's already been established 

**Josh4303:** Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment. 

**Russell4Pres:** You know what I meant. 

**Russell4Pres:** Are you sleeping with Donna? 

**Josh4303:** None of your business. 

**Russell4Pres:** I disagree. Donna works for me and that makes it my business and a fair question. 

**Josh4303:** First off Donna works for Russell. 

**Josh4303:** Second, prying into hers, mine, or anyone's sex life is by no means fair questioning. 

**Russell4Pres:** Are you, or are you not, Josh? 

**Russell4Pres:** Answer the question! 

**Josh4303:** Because it's * fair *? 

**Russell4Pres:** Yes! 

**Josh4303:** Okay. So, let's be fair all the way around then. 

**Josh4303:** Are your knees stiff, Will? 

**Russell4Pres:** What? 

**Josh4303:** Seriously, are your knees stiff from kneeling down to kiss Bingo Bob's ass? 

**Josh4303:** Well, are they? 

**Josh4303:** Or do you actually blow him occasionally on the campaign bus? 

**Josh4303:** Because between the two they'd really be taking a beating? 

**Josh4303:** Well? 

**Josh4303:** Gonna answer me? 

**Josh4303:** Those seem like equally fair questions don't you think? 

**Josh4303:** Will? 

**Josh4303:** Still there? 

**Josh4303:** Let me guess? 

**Josh4303:** None of my business, right? 

**Russell4Pres:** You're an arrogant asshole! 

**Josh4303:** We're busy guys, Will, that's been established, so let's not waste our valuable time. 

**Josh4303:** Answer my questions and I'll answer yours 

**Russell4Pres:** Eliminating you and Santos is going to be a pleasure! 

**Josh4303:** It's Congressman Santos, asshole! 

**Josh4303:** : And if you mess with Donna about this I'm gonna eliminate you and it will have nothing to do with any election. 

**Russell4Pres:** Are you threatening me, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** YES! 

**Josh4303:** I am. 

**Josh4303:** Now fuck off! 

**Josh4303:** And don't ever bother me here again. 


	18. IM - Things Fall Apart

   


 

**Instant Messages - Things Fall Apart**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, John Hoynes  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Josh and Hoynes.  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the 18th in the Instant messages WW series. Thanks to TB for the beta and to everyone who suggested names for Hoynes. Animal House references were very popular ( you guys are showing you age ) and so I went with. An Otter quote from Animal House. " It's gotta be better than the truth! " I like the fact that Hoynes is really a better man than the harsh truth of the less than attractive things he's done. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Josh? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Josh, It's John. 

**Josh4303:** Mr. Vice President? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Yeah. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Do you have a moment? 

**Josh4303:** I do. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Are you alone? 

**Josh4303:** At this hour? 

**Josh4303:** Of course! 

**BettrthntheTruth:** That's good, for privacy sake. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Otherwise, it's wrong. 

**Josh4303:** Wrong? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** No man can live his life alone, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Please tell me you don't intend to advise me on my personal life? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Me of all people, ironic isn't it? 

**Josh4303:** To say the least, Sir. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I'm right though. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** What you're trying to do, Josh, you need to be the best man you can be. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Alone doesn't work for you, or anyone for that matter. 

**Josh4303:** What can I do for you, Sir? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** That code for drop the subject? 

**Josh4303:** It is, Sir. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** In that case, for starters, you can call me John, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Sorry, habit. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** No problem. Even at your most argumentative you are nothing if not respectful, Josh. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** For right now, this conversation, I'd prefer you call me John. 

**Josh4303:** Okay, what can I do for you, John? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Santos turned Russell down? 

**Josh4303:** He did. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** You push him to say no? 

**Josh4303:** I told him to take the job. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Really? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I find that hard to believe. 

**Josh4303:** It's the #2 job, that's not easily dismissed. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** True! I've been there remember. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** The move just doesn't seem like the Josh I know? 

**Josh4303:** The Congressman has a future. 

**Josh4303:** A family to consider. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I'm not arguing the logic. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** It was the smart way to go. I'm just surprised to find you going there. 

**Josh4303:** Life is full of surprises. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** That it is, Josh, THAT IT IS! 

**BettrthntheTruth:** So he's gonna go down swinging? 

**Josh4303:** If that's what it comes to. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** And you're gonna go down with him? 

**Josh4303:** Looks that way. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I admire that. 

**Josh4303:** Not something to admire, but thank you. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** You know they're gonna push you to change his mind. 

**Josh4303:** Leo tried. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Already? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** And you told him no? 

**Josh4303:** I did. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** You stood up to Leo? 

**Josh4303:** I don't think I'd put it that way, but yeah, I told Leo I wouldn't do it. 

**Josh4303:** The Congressman is 10 times the man Russell is. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** You'll get nothing but agreement from me on that point, Josh. Russell is an idiot! 

**BettrthntheTruth:** You told Leo that? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I'd have paid good money to see that! 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I'm proud of you. 

**Josh4303:** Thank you, again. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Always have been, Josh. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** That's why I wanted you on this campaign. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** It's how I knew I needed you to have a shot at winning. 

**Josh4303:** Sorry I couldn't be there for you. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Yeah, that makes two of us. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I have nothing but respect and admiration for you even though you have stood in my way of winning the Presidency twice. 

**Josh4303:** I wouldn't say that's true. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Of course you wouldn't but it is and you did. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Tell me why, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** It's not important, Sir. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** John! And yes it is important. More than you know right now. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** Lets not. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** No, lets, 9 years ago, Josh? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Tell me. 

**Josh4303:** You'd lost the message. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Okay, and now? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Why now? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I understand the message, you can see that can't you? 

Josh4303 I can. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** So why this time around? 

**Josh4303:** With all due respect, whether you understand or not is irrelevant because events have robbed you of the ability to deliver the message. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Yeah. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** That's a good answer. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** You're nothing if not honest, Josh. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** You know Russell can't win the election! 

**Josh4303:** Agreed. 

**Josh4303:** And you can't win the nomination. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Yeah. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Tell it like it is, Josh. Don't pull any punches for my sake 

**Josh4303:** It's the truth and you know it as well as I do. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Maybe? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** After all these years its hard to believe I listen to a single word you have to say. 

**Josh4303:** I'd certainly understand why you wouldn't. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** But somehow I still want and respect your opinion. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** So, what are you gonna do now? 

**Josh4303:** We're gonna win the nomination and the election. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** Because Matt Santos is the right man for the job. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I guess I was asking how more than why but your resolve certainly strengthens your case. 

**Josh4303:** How? 

**Josh4303:** Ah well, I'm not sure on that just yet 

**BettrthntheTruth:** But you're sure you're right? 

**Josh4303:** Absolutely! 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Knowing you, you'll find a way. 

**Josh4303:** I'll do all I can. 

**Josh4303:** What are you going to do? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Well, now, that is the question isn't it? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** You know me as well as anyone, what do you think I'll do? 

**Josh4303:** You think I know you that well? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I know you do, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Okay, then I know you'll do what's right. 

**Josh4303:** What's best for the country. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** You think so? 

**Josh4303:** I know so. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** Because I have respect and admiration for you too, John. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Thanks. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** That means a lot. Nice to hear that from you again. 

**Josh4303:** It's the truth. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Its a twisted relationship we have here, Josh 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, I guess it is. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I really should go. 

**Josh4303:** Me too. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I've got a lot of thinking to do. 

**Josh4303:** And we both have plenty of work. 

**Josh4303:** I'll see you at the convention, Sir. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** It's John, Josh. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** And yes, you will see me there. 


	19. IM - Nomination Afterglow pt 1

   


 

**Instant Messages - Nomination Afterglow pt 1**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Will, Hoynes  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna after the nomination.  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the 19th in the Instant messages WW series. Mixing a little live action fan fic with IM's to finish out the season six post ep part of this series. Not sure how that will go over but I thought there had to be something else going on to break up the succession of IM conversations. This was torture for me and it is clear I should and will stick to IM's from here on out. 

I hadn't been able to take my eyes off her all night but as we walked into the room and I headed for my laptop I knew it may be best not to meet her gaze for a bit. 

"Don't even think about touching that computer, Josh" 

"Just a couple minutes, I swear." 

Who was I kidding? Even I knew that wasn't going to fly; I'd better come up with something better in a big hurry. 

Um…"I was hoping to find Sam. He's the one person I hoped to talk with tonight that I haven't had the chance to." 

She's standing across the room, her arms folded and her eyes watching me closely—and not in a happy way. 

"You know you're the only person I wanted to spend tonight celebrating with, Donna. I just want to see if Sam's on. 

Before logging on I steal a quick glance to see if I'm making any progress. She may have softened on the issue a bit but I'm certainly still not out of the doghouse by any shot. 

Guess it's time to bring out the big guns. 

"There's a present for you on the table." 

"Present?" 

"Is that a consolation prize, Josh?" 

"That? No. I'm your consolation prize. That's just the first of many, many, long over due romantic gestures." 

"Nordstrom's?" 

"When on earth did you have time to shop?" 

"Dot com. I figure if I can order campaign materials on line and have them shipped to whatever hotel I was going be at next I could get anything I'd needed on line. " 

" And you needed to get me something from Nordstrom's? " 

"Yes, I did!" 

"Go ahead, open it. " 

While romantic gestures are not my strong suit I was pretty confident I'd pulled this one off exceptionally well. Just the same I was relived to hear that little ding of an incoming IM giving me an excuse not to watch her open the gift. 

"Is that Sam? " 

"No, its John Hoynes" 

"Go ahead open your gift, I can't see this taking very long. I'll just be a few minutes " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Baker was a shock! 

**Josh4303:** He shook things up. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** In the end it all shook out in your favor, Josh. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** You must be very proud. 

**Josh4303:** You should have been there with us, Sir. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I know. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I blew it again. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Was that the 3rd or 4th time I've ignored your advice, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Not sure. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I should have listened. Had faith in you, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** For the record I'm sorry you didn't, Mr. Vice President. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** That makes two of us. 

**Josh4303:** I'm sorry to cut you short but I really can't talk right now, Sir. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** In the middle of a party? I understand. 

**Josh4303:** Party? No. 

**Josh4303:** But I'm alone either. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** You're not still working, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** No, Sir, I'm not working. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Not work? No party? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Must be play. And by the sound of things the one on one variety? 

**Josh4303:** You could say that. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** AH! I see. You're a smarter man that I gave you credit for, Josh. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** I guess congratulations are in order all the way around! 

**Josh4303:** Thank you, Sir. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah? 

**BettrthntheTruth:** One more thing before you go? 

**Josh4303:** Of course. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** Could you maybe let the Sir go and call me John? 

**Josh4303:** Fair enough. 

**Josh4303:** Goodnight, John. 

**BettrthntheTruth:** And a good night to you too, Josh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Josh, this is beautiful!" 

By the tone of her voice it sounds as if the gown is a hit but I'm not taking any chances. 

"You like it?" 

"Its a charmeuse nightgown with a beaded lace neckline, chiffon hem, and matching silk robe." 

"Color, oyster." 

"Oyster? You're quoting the item despcription aren't you, Josh" 

"Yeah, I guess am. Since my covers blown anyway, what the hell is charmeuse, Donna? " 

" Charmeuse?" 

"It's soft, elegant, and very expensive, Josh." Feeling safe in the knowledge my gesture been a success I finally turn around to see her face. Holding the gown against her body the garment, pretty as it may be, doesn't hold a candle to beautiful smile on her face. 

"You really like it then?" 

"I love it!" 

"In that case you should go put it on. " 

*********** Ding*********** 

"That Sam? " 

"Not yet!" 

"It's Will " 

“Are you going to wait a little longer for Sam? I don't mind. I want to take a bath before I put this on.” 

"Thanks. Enjoy your bath " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Russell4Pres:** Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Will? 

**Russell4Pres:** Is Donna with you? 

**Josh4303:** It's none of your business if Donna is with me or not. 

**Russell4Pres:** I know that. 

**Russell4Pres:** Honestly, Josh, if she was sitting stark naked in your lap at this very moment I couldn't care less! 

**Josh4303:** Really? 

**Russell4Pres:** Well, okay, it might be a bit disturbing to be privy to that much information but I still wouldn't care. 

**Russell4Pres:** I just needed to ask her something. 

**Josh4303:** She's busy right now, sorry. 

**Russell4Pres:** Maybe you can help me? 

**Josh4303:** Unlikely, but I'll do what I can. What do you need? 

**Russell4Pres:** Do you have Kate's phone number? 

**Josh4303:** Kate? 

**Russell4Pres:** Yes, Kate, Kate Harper. 

**Josh4303:** That's a whole lot of woman, Will. 

**Russell4Pres:** That she is 

**Josh4303:** A woman like that could hurt a man like you. 

**Russell4Pres:** I should be so lucky! 

**Russell4Pres:** Do you have the number or not? 

**Josh4303:** Kate, huh? 

**Russell4Pres:** YES. 

**Josh4303:** You're a better man that I gave you credit for. 

**Josh4303:** I'm actually impressed. 

**Russell4Pres:** Does that mean you're gonna help? 

**Josh4303:** It does 

**Josh4303:** I don't have a number but if you call the switchboard and leave a message they will get it to her. 

**Russell4Pres:** That'll work? 

**Josh4303:** They'll get it to her. Whether she calls you back or not is another question all together. 

**Josh4303:** That help? 

**Russell4Pres:** You bet! 

**Russell4Pres:** Thanks Josh. 

**Josh4303:** You're welcome and good luck! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She's left the bathroom door stand open so I can hear the tantalizing sounds of her enjoying a well deserved hot soak. The sound of her voice mixed with the splashing of the water against her body is nearly more than I can stand. 

From dedicated assistant to fierce opposition and right on through to temptress. 

No question about it Sam had better show damn quick! 

"Josh?" 

"Yeah?" 

If she calls me in there and I get even the slightest glimpse of her soaking in that tub all bets are off and she may as well have left the nightgown in the box for all the use it'll get tonight. 

"What did Will want?" 

"He was trying to reach Kate Harper " 

"Really? What did he want her for?" 

"Not completely sure, but I'm betting it had nothing to do with national security unless that's a euphemism he plans on using for foreplay" 

"Josh!" 

"Did he say that? " 

*********** Ding*********** 

Saved by the bell 

"Is that one Sam?" 

"Nope, it's Toby." 

"Do you mind? " 

"No, take your time. I'm going to add more hot water and soak a while longer." 


	20. IM - Nomination Afterglow pt 2

   


 

**Instant Messages - Nomination Afterglow pt 2**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Toby, Sam, Amy  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Josh speaks to everyone after the nomination.  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the 20th in the Instant messages WW series. 

**CMarlowe54:** Giving up politics for miracle working? 

**Josh4303:** Far from a miracle. 

**CMarlowe54:** Fine, it was a long shot of epic proportion. 

**CMarlowe54:** You'll need the miracle in Nov. 

**Josh4303:** As always your confidence and support is inspirational, Toby. 

**CMarlowe54:** You did good. 

**CMarlowe54:** I was proud. 

**Josh4303:** Really? 

**CMarlowe54:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** Does this mean we're okay? 

**Josh4303:** It's not gonna cost me scotch and cigars after all? 

**CMarlowe54:** We're good. 

**CMarlowe54:** We've both got bigger fish to fry than squabbling with each other. 

**Josh4303:** Good point! We got wind of the leak, is everything okay over there? 

**CMarlowe54:** No. 

**Josh4303:** You want to talk about it? 

**Josh4303:** Something I can do to help? 

**CMarlowe54:** You can't get anywhere near this. 

**Josh4303:** Maybe I can? 

**CMarlowe54:** Seriously, Josh, concentrate on getting Santos and Leo elected and stay out of this. 

**Josh4303:** You're sure? 

**CMarlowe54:** I am. 

**CMarlowe54:** And you know I'm right! 

**Josh4303:** I do. 

**Josh4303:** I should go, Donna's here. 

**CMarlowe54:** Donna and a lot of other people? 

**CMarlowe54:** Or just Donna? 

**Josh4303:** Just Donna. 

**CMarlowe54:** I see. 

**CMarlowe54:** In that case you're damn right you should go! 

**CMarlowe54:** Congratulations, Josh. 

**CMarlowe54:** You did well. 

**Josh4303:** Thank you. 

**Josh4303:** Take care of yourself, Toby? 

**CMarlowe54:** You know it! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**DemFem65:** Nice work. 

**Josh4303:** Is that a compliment? 

**DemFem65:** Does it sound like one, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Hard to say. 

**Josh4303:** Coming from you it can be difficult to tell at times. 

**DemFem65:** Hostile in victory? 

**DemFem65:** That's not like you. In defeat, maybe, but not this. 

**DemFem65:** Not very becoming, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Sorry. 

**DemFem65:** We could try again. 

**Josh4303:** Try what? 

**Josh4303:** What are you trying to say, Amy? 

**DemFem65:** You are an idiot, Josh. 

**DemFem65:** I don't even want to know what you were thinking. 

**DemFem65:** Try it again... I say... Nice work. 

**DemFem65:** Then you say. Thank you. 

**Josh4303:** That's what you meant? 

**DemFem65:** Are you really this thick or just brain dead from the convention? 

**DemFem65:** Don't answer that 

**Josh4303:** Thanks, I won't 

**Josh4303:** I will say thank you though. 

**DemFem65:** You are very welcome. You did an amazing job, Josh. 

**DemFem65:** It was impressive. You've got a real uphill battle on your hands now, you know. 

**Josh4303:** I know that. 

**DemFem65:** You think you can pull it off? 

**Josh4303:** I do. 

**DemFem65:** I bet you will. 

**DemFem65:** If you need help I'm here. 

**Josh4303:** Thanks. 

**Josh4303:** I should go, Amy. I really can't talk at the moment. 

**DemFem65:** To anyone? 

**DemFem65:** Or is it me? 

**Josh4303:** Anyone really, but especially you. 

**Josh4303:** I don't mean to be rude. 

**DemFem65:** But you're not alone? 

**Josh4303:** No, I'm not. 

**DemFem65:** I see. 

**DemFem65:** In that case tell Donna I said hello and she should be proud of her work for Russell. 

**Josh4303:** What makes you think it's Donna? 

**DemFem65:** Because it always was! 

**DemFem65:** You ARE an idiot! LOL 

**DemFem65:** Do me a favor. 

**Josh4303:** What? 

**DemFem65:** Tell Donna I said she can do better 

**Josh4303:** I don't think I will. 

**Josh4303:** I'm sure she could but I'm certainly not telling her. 

**DemFem65:** She couldn't ;o) Neither of you could. 

**DemFem65:** You can't fight fate J! 

**Josh4303:** Fate? I had you pegged a little more practical than a believer in fate. 

**DemFem65:** Guess you had me wrong. 

**DemFem65:** Don't screw it up, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** I won't. 

**DemFem65:** I should go. I don't want her to get the wrong idea. 

**Josh4303:** Thanks. I don't want to do anything to make Donna doubt me. 

**DemFem65:** Be honest with her. Be yourself and she'll never have a reason to 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** Anything else? 

**DemFem65:** As a matter of fact, yes. 

**Josh4303:** What? 

**DemFem65:** Win in Nov! 

**Josh4303:** We will. 

**DemFem65:** See ya. 

**Josh4303:** Bye 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

**Josh4303:** Sam! Sam the man. 

**DukeDevilss:** Me? No, tonight my friend you be da man! 

**DukeDevilss:** Very impressive. 

**Josh4303:** Thanks. 

**Josh4303:** About time you showed. 

**Josh4303:** I've been waiting for you. 

**DukeDevilss:** Sorry. I thought you'd be out there basking in the glory. 

**DukeDevilss:** Partying the night away 

**Josh4303:** Instead of online waiting for you? 

**DukeDevilss:** Yeah! 

**Josh4303:** And yet here I am. 

**DukeDevilss:** So I noticed. What can I do for you? 

**Josh4303:** Help me. 

**DukeDevilss:** What do you need? 

**Josh4303:** I need you on this campaign. 

**Josh4303:** Come help me put Santos in the White House, Sam. 

**DukeDevilss:** I can't. 

**DukeDevilss:** Sorry, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** I can't do this without you. 

**DukeDevilss:** You can do it. 

**DukeDevilss:** You will! 

**DukeDevilss:** I can't drop everything but I'll help anyway I can. 

**Josh4303:** How? Moral support? Occasional pep talk I suppose? 

**Josh4303:** That's not what I need. 

**DukeDevilss:** It's all you need from me. 

**DukeDevilss:** You can do this! 

**DukeDevilss:** You've got my ear anytime you need it, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Great. 

**DukeDevilss:** I mean that! 

**Josh4303:** I know. 

**Josh4303:** I appreciate it. 

**Josh4303:** Thanks. 

**DukeDevilss:** You're welcome. Now get out of that room, find a party, and bask in the glory for god's sake. 

**Josh4303:** Nah. 

**DukeDevilss:** Seriously, you should be out there celebrating. 

**Josh4303:** I am celebrating. 

**Josh4303:** I've just got something a little more intimate than a crowded party lined up. 

**DukeDevilss:** Intimate? 

**DukeDevilss:** Donna's there? 

**Josh4303:** Yes. 

**DukeDevilss:** Well then, in that case what the hell are you doing hanging around here talking to me? 

**DukeDevilss:** She waited enough years for your sorry ass, don't keep her waiting now. 

**DukeDevilss:** You should GO! 

**Josh4303:** Don't worry about it. She's in the bathtub. 

**Josh4303:** She wanted to take a bath before she put on the nightgown I gave her. 

**DukeDevilss:** She's in the bath 

**DukeDevilss:** Wait! Forget the bath. 

**DukeDevilss:** A nightgown? 

**DukeDevilss:** You bought Donna lingerie? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah? 

**DukeDevilss:** Something hot I'll bet? 

**DukeDevilss:** Red? Black? 

**DukeDevilss:** Leather or lace? Maybe some marabou? 

**Josh4303:** Marabou? 

**Josh4303:** What the hell is Marabou, Sam? 

**DukeDevilss:** Not sure, but I do know it seems to be somewhere on all the really hot lingerie. 

**Josh4303:** Spending a little too much time with the Frederick's of Hollywood catalog, Sam? 

**DukeDevilss:** A man has to have a hobby 

**DukeDevilss:** So? 

**Josh4303:** Not that it is any of your business, but it's nothing like that stuff. 

**DukeDevilss:** Nothing? :( 

**Josh4303:** NO! It's nice. 

**DukeDevilss:** Nice? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**DukeDevilss:** Nice as in pretty? 

**Josh4303:** Yes. 

**DukeDevilss:** As in expensive? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**DukeDevilss:** Top quality? 

**Josh4303:** YES! 

**DukeDevilss:** Oh man! 

**Josh4303:** What? 

**DukeDevilss:** You bought Donna pretty girlie lingerie! 

**Josh4303:** So? 

**DukeDevilss:** You are so far gone 

**DukeDevilss:** You should have just bought her a ring while you were at it. 

**Josh4303:** Speaking of Donna, she's just come out, I'd better go. 

**DukeDevilss:** She just came out of the bath? 

**Josh4303:** Yes, so I need to go. 

**DukeDevilss:** Is she naked? 

**Josh4303:** Sam? 

**DukeDevilss:** Does she look good? 

**Josh4303:** Sam! 

**DukeDevilss:** Not that I've given Donna naked a lot of thought or anything, but she is an attractive woman. 

**Josh4303:** Seriously, Sam. 

**DukeDevilss:** A very attractive woman. 

**Josh4303:** Sam! STOP!! 

**DukeDevilss:** What? 

**Josh4303:** You really need to stop. 

**DukeDevilss:** She's standing right there isn't she? 

**DukeDevilss:** Josh? 

**DukeDevilss:** Tell me she didn't see any of that? 

**DukeDevilss:** Josh! 

**Josh4303:** Hi, Sam. :o) 

**DukeDevilss:** Donna? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, its me. 

**DukeDevilss:** Were you reading over Josh's shoulder? 

**Josh4303:** Reading what? 

**DukeDevilss:** I was telling him you did great work for Bob Russell. 

**Josh4303:** You were? Thank you, Sam :o) 

**Josh4303:** It means a lot to me to hear that from you. 

**DukeDevilss:** You're welcome! I should go and leave you two to whatever you've got planned. 

**DukeDevilss:** Is Josh still there? 

**Josh4303:** He's right here. He's reading over my shoulder. 

**DukeDevilss:** Good. Congratulations to both you of you then. 

**Josh4303:** Thanks 

**Josh4303:** Hey Sam? 

**DukeDevilss:** This still Donna? 

**Josh4303:** Yes. 

**DukeDevilss:** Okay. 

**DukeDevilss:** What? 

**Josh4303:** I'm not naked, Sam, but Josh is if that does anything for you. 

**DukeDevilss:** Nothing at all! 

**DukeDevilss:** On that note I am out of here. 

**DukeDevilss:** Have a good night guys. 

**Josh4303:** You too. 


	21. IM - Star Wars

   


 

**Instant Messages - Star Wars**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Angst, UST  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna.  
**Spoiler:** All Seasons  
**Author's Note:** This is the 21st in the Instant messages WW series. 

**DMWH1931:** Hey. 

**Josh4303:** What's up? 

**DMWH1931:** It's time, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Time? 

**DMWH1931:** Past time! 

**DMWH1931:** We need to do it. 

**Josh4303:** Do it? 

**Josh4303:** Since I know you're not talking about what I'm thinking, how about you just tell me what it is we need to do. 

**DMWH1931:** A date. 

**Josh4303:** Date? 

**DMWH1931:** It's time you take me out 

**Josh4303:** Okay, let's do it then. 

**DMWH1931:** Really? 

**DMWH1931:** I thought this would difficult. That you might be resistant to the idea. 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**Josh4303:** I knew this was coming and am prepared. 

**DMWH1931:** Prepared? 

**Josh4303:** You bet. I have the right suit and the perfect restaurant all picked out. 

**Josh4303:** The dress is up to you 

**DMWH1931:** No dress. 

**DMWH1931:** I have a great pair of jeans though. 

**Josh4303:** While I can appreciate a great pair of jeans as much as the next man they really won't fit with the evening I had planned. 

**DMWH1931:** Fortunately they're perfect for what I have planned. 

**Josh4303:** You have a plan? 

**DMWH1931:** I do. :) 

**DMWH1931:** No elegant restaurant, burgers and beer instead 

**Josh4303:** Cheap date! 

**DMWH1931:** And a movie. 

**Josh4303:** Movie? 

**Josh4303:** Some chick flick date movie? 

**DMWH1931:** No. 

**Josh4303:** Or worse a coming of age, tear jerker, weepfest. 

**DMWH1931:** None of the above. 

**Josh4303:** What then? 

**DMWH1931:** I want you to take me to see Star Wars. 

**Josh4303:** Star Wars? 

**Josh4303:** Seriously? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**DMWH1931:** I've seen all of the movies starting when I was a little girl and now I'd like to see this last one with you. 

**DMWH1931:** What do you think? 

**DMWH1931:** Will you take me to the movies? 

**Josh4303:** At least it's not a chick flick. 

**DMWH1931:** No, but it has a certain appeal for the ladies 

**Josh4303:** The love story? 

**DMWH1931:** No That stuff is fine but the real truth is that the entire Star Wars saga has been loaded with eye candy from start to finish. 

**DMWH1931:** Always worth the price of admission. 

**Josh4303:** Eye candy? 

**Josh4303:** You're talking about the men? 

**DMWH1931:** You bet! 

**Josh4303:** A little Jedi lust, Donna? I'm shocked! 

**DMWH1931:** As if you didn't have slave girl Leia fantasies in your youth. 

**Josh4303:** Of course, but I'm a guy. 

**Josh4303:** Besides we're not talking about me here, this is all about you. 

**Josh4303:** If I take you to this movie I'll be perpetuating your adolescent female Jedi sex fantasies? 

**DMWH1931:** That's one way to look at it. 

**DMWH1931:** There are others. 

**Josh4303:** Like? 

**DMWH1931:** Use your imagination 

**Josh4303:** Help me out here. 

**DMWH1931:** Like ... we go home after and you get to be my Jedi master? 

**Josh4303:** That does have potential. 

**Josh4303:** You're just teasing me so I'll take you to the movies, right? 

**DMWH1931:** Could be? What if I'm not? You could be blowing a unique opportunity. 

**Josh4303:** Good point! 

**Josh4303:** Keeping that in mind, which one do I get to be? 

**DMWH1931:** Funny you should ask, Margaret sent me a quiz a couple days ago that translated a woman's ideal man into the Star Wars character equivalent. 

**DMWH1931:** I answered the questions with you in mind. 

**DMWH1931:** I was curious. 

**Josh4303:** Now I am too. 

**Josh4303:** So, who am I? 

**Josh4303:** Han Solo would be cool. Maybe a little Obi Wan? 

**DMWH1931:** Neither one of those 

**DMWH1931:** Sure you want to know? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. If I were your dream Star Wars lover, Donna, who would I be? 

**DMWH1931:** Yoda. 

**Josh4303:** Yoda? You're kidding right? 

**DMWH1931:** No. 

**Josh4303:** Yoda, seriously? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes, Josh, Yoda! 

**Josh4303:** I see. 

**Josh4303:** A wise and powerful master, desire you. 

**DMWH1931:** Nice spin! 

**DMWH1931:** Either that or I have a thing for short, wrinkly, green, bald men. :) 

**Josh4303:** I certainly hope not. 

**Josh4303:** How about we stick with my take on your quiz results? 

**DMWH1931:** If you take me, it's a deal. 

**Josh4303:** When? 

**DMWH1931:** Thursday. 

**Josh4303:** I'll have to see if my schedule allows. 

**DMWH1931:** It does. 

**DMWH1931:** I checked. 

**Josh4303:** I'll need to clear it with the Congressman. 

**DMWH1931:** You're good there too. 

**Josh4303:** You talked to him about this? 

**DMWH1931:** Her, actually. 

**Josh4303:** Her? Mrs. Santos? 

**Josh4303:** You talked to Helen Santos about us going on a date? 

**DMWH1931:** It was her idea. 

**DMWH1931:** She insisted on a few hours alone with her husband and thought we should take advantage of the time. 

**Josh4303:** She did? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**DMWH1931:** So, as you can see, you are free to take me out Thursday :o) 

**Josh4303:** You told Mrs. Santos about us. 

**DMWH1931:** Didn't have to, she figured it out. 

**Josh4303:** She did? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes! 

**Josh4303:** Is it that obvious? 

**DMWH1931:** I guess. 

**DMWH1931:** So, seeing how the cat's out of bag and you're free Thursday will you take me to the movies or what? 

**Josh4303:** I don't know. 

**Josh4303:** There are so many other things we should be doing with our time right now. 

**DMWH1931:** That's not going to change for a long time. 

**DMWH1931:** These chances are going to be few and far between, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** I know that. 

**DMWH1931:** We should take advantage of them. 

**Josh4303:** I still don't know. 

**DMWH1931:** I'll buy the popcorn. 

**Josh4303:** And snowcaps? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. Will popcorn and snowcaps do the trick or not? 

**Josh4303:** Getting closer. 

**Josh4303:** What else? 

**DMWH1931:** I'll buy you a lightsaber. 

**Josh4303:** A lightsaber? 

**Josh4303:** You think I can be bribed with a toy? 

**DMWH1931:** It's a really nice toy. Lights up, has sound effects, and everything. 

**DMWH1931:** You could use it on your staff. :o) 

**Josh4303:** That might be fun. 

**DMWH1931:** So what do you say? 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**Josh4303:** What do I say? 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** About taking you to see Star Wars? 

**DMWH1931:** YES! 

**Josh4303:** I say... Mmmmmm... 

**Josh4303:** To movie, take you, I shall. 


End file.
